My Life Is Forever Changed
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Cailey and Zaya's children go through teenage pregnancy. They go through the nine months of pregnancy, the labor and everything afterwards the birth of their children. Life is no longer about them, it's all about their children. Their stories continue in "Story Of My Life."
1. Rayne

My Life Is Forever Changed

AN: I was always a big fan of "16 and Pregnant" on MTV so as I'm just sitting here. I might as well start with the first episode. This story will be like it but not quite. I will have the girls do POV's and go into third person as well. The lines mean a break like it's a real episode. It's gonna be like that show but with a different name.

Rayne, Isabella, Jaxie, Hailee & Harleigh & Alli are going to be teen moms out of Zaya & Cailey's daughters. They will have their own story in this story and also the story that goes along with one. I'll figure something out with that because of the age difference between the girls.

Episode 1: "Rayne"

Rayne's P.O.V.

Hey, I'm Rayne! I'm 17 years old. I live in Boston Massachusetts with my mom, Bailey, my dad, Cody, and my brothers, Stephen, Christian, and Tristian and my sisters, Everleigh, Harleigh, Avalanna and Aliannah and Aleeah. I love hanging out with my friends and my cousins. My boyfriend, Jake and I have been together for over 2 years and everything is going good. I'm a cheerleader, soccer player and A+ student. But, everything is about to change because I'm pregnant.

June, 24, 2032

My parents didn't take the news of the pregnancy very well. Especially my dad. He totally flipped out on me. He didn't think I should be having a baby now but I am. I'm now 24 weeks pregnant. I'm having a baby girl and we're naming her Rawlings Everleigh. I'm so excited to see my baby girl.

I walked into the kitchen to see my parents making breakfast. I'm due in October. I'll be going into my sophomore year in early December. My boyfriend, Jake is 19 and is going to the community college two hours away. It wasn't his real plan, but after learning about my pregnancy, he changed from Yale to the community college. I begged him to go to Yale, but he wouldn't go. At least I know he's in this with me.

Rayne smiled at her parents. "Hey, Mom. Hey Daddy."

Bailey smiled. "Hey Rayne. How are you feeling, sweetie? Are you ready for your doctor's appointment today?"

Rayne nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm excited to see her on screen again."

Cody turned to his daughter. "Will Jake be there with you?"

My dad wasn't a big Jake fan. He is still getting used to me having a baby. My dad was really shocked when I told him I was pregnant with Jake's baby. With Jake being 18 at the time of me telling him I was pregnant, my dad didn't think he was gonna stick around. But Jake has proved him wrong by getting a job, rejecting Yale and staying by me so he can be here with me and help me raise our baby.

Rayne nodded. "Yes, he is meeting us there."

Cody smiled. "Good. I'm glad he's here for you. I want the best for you and my granddaughter, Rayne. If he can help you out, I think I can move passed his age."

Rayne smiled brightly. "Thank you, Daddy." She hugged her father.

After I hugged my father, my mom and I headed to the hospital to see my doctor, who will be delivering my daughter.

Massachusetts General Hospital

Jake, my boyfriend met me and my mom at the hospital. His reaction towards my pregnancy was something I wasn't expecting. I thought he'd want to leave me, break up with me and I'd be a single mother, but it was completely different. He didn't leave my side. He's been supportive of me. It was a tough decision on if we were going to keep the baby or give the baby up for adoption. I never knew I'd be a mom at 17. My life has been turned upside down.

Rayne hugged her boyfriend. "Hey. I'm glad you were able to make it, babe."

Jake kissed her head. "I wasn't gonna miss this. You know, I try to make it to all of your appointments. Now, the doctor is waiting for us. Let's go."

Rayne took his hand. "Let's go."

I walked slowly into the room, got onto the bed and sighed. I never got used to the gel. Not at all. I was completely nervous.

My doctor, Dr. Adams walked inside. "Hi, Rayne. How are you feeling? Are you doing alright?"

I sighed. "I could better, I guess. I mean I'm seventeen and pregnant. I'm pretty sure I should've learned something from my parents, right?"

Bailey turned to her daughter. "Rayne…"

I breathed deeply. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Bailey nodded. "If I can do it, so can you, sweetheart. You're not alone. You have me, your dad, Jake and everyone who cares about you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mommy."

Dr. Adams smiled. "Now, let's see this little one." She had me lift my shirt up and then applied the gel onto my belly. I winced softly and then shortly I saw my baby girl.

Dr. Adams smiled. "There she is. She's nice and healthy. You are on track for your due date. Perfect."

Jake spoke up. "She's still due at the end of October?"

Dr. Adams nodded. "Yes. Her due date is October 24th."

Jake nodded his head, grabbing my hand. "Okay. Thank you. I just want to make sure I can take off before she does go into labor…"

Dr. Adams laughed. "Well, babies have their own timelines on when they want to come or not. We actually can't control or make the baby come out unless she's overdue. My latest of her being overdue is one week."

Bailey nodded her head. "Sounds good. Thank you, doctor."

After the doctors appointment, I got off the bed after wiping the gel off my belly. Jake and I headed out to lunch together. We decided to meet up with my cousins. I haven't seen them in a while. While I'm stuck inside, not able to go out with my friends and my cousins because of my pregnancy, I haven't seen them for a few days. School is finally out, so everyone's pretty much going out to parties.

Isabella and Jaxie are the same age as me. They are 10 months apart. They are Zack and Maya's oldest daughters. Izzy is a month younger than me. Jaxie, Izzy and I are the closest out of our family. Isabella and Jaxie were the first two who knew I was pregnant. They were the ones who had me tell Jake and my parents.

Isabella sat down next to me. She hugged me.

"Hey Ray. How was the doctor's appointment?"

Rayne smiled. "It was good. We got pictures of Rawlings."

Jaxie smiled. "Oh my goodness! I gotta see!"

Rayne laughed as she got the pictures out of her purse and handed them to her cousins.

Isabella smiled brightly. "Awww!"

Jake smiled. "She's getting so big. I can't wait to meet her. I'm just so grateful."

Rayne smiled. "Soon, it will be three of us. I'm just not ready for the giving birth part…"

Jaxie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, nothing you can do now, girl. She's coming in three months…"

I gave a deep sigh. Three more months. In three months I'll be a mom. I can't believe it's coming so quickly. Am I ready for her to enter the world? Am I ready to be a mom at 17? Ready or not, Rawlings will be making her arrival soon.

August, 14, 2032

I'm now 30 weeks pregnant and with Rawlings coming any time now, it's time for my baby shower. I'm now seven months pregnant. I'm so excited. My aunt and uncle are coming along with my cousins. My friends are here too. At least the ones who stood by me during my pregnancy. Kacey, Reagan and Zoey are my closest friends. They stood by me and I'm so glad they did because I wouldn't have survived freshman year without them. My mom and aunt planned the whole baby shower. I know my mom is disappointed in me, I don't think she knew I'd be giving her a grandchild before I was even married. That was my plan, but things have changed since I've been pregnant. My other friends left me in the dust. They don't answer my phone calls or texts, they didn't seem to care after I started to show. Yes, I'm sad, but I'm now a changed person. I quit cheerleading and soccer team after I found out I was pregnant. I walked into the living room with a pink dress and flats. My mom put a crown on my head. I blushed softly.

Rayne blushed. "Thank you, Mom." I turned to my aunt Maya, who was waiting for me to give her a hug. "Hey Aunt Maya. I've missed you!"

Maya laughed. "I live 15 minutes away from you, sweetheart." She sighed. "Why don't you come visit anymore?"

Rayne gave a small smile. She looked down at her belly. "I'm just...I don't want anyone to see me like this…"

Maya frowned. "Sweetheart, it's nothing you should be ashamed of. You shouldn't be hiding yourself from the world. Trust me, Rayne. After Rawlings is born, you won't be able to go out as much anymore. Your life is about to change. You'll have a baby to take care of and raise…"

Rayne nodded softly. "I guess you're right. I'm overreacting."

Maya kissed her niece's head. "Now go have some fun. Your uncle wants to see you."

Rayne smiled as she walked over to her uncle Zack, her father's brother. "Uncle Zack…"

Zack turned around and saw his niece. "Rayne! Oh, you look beautiful."

Rayne smiled. "Awww, thank you."

My uncle and I are very close. The news of my pregnancy shook him so much that he couldn't see me for weeks. Only aunt Maya, Izzy and Jaxie would see me. Their other children were too young to know what was going on. I was scared for everyone to know. Even my grandparents. They showed up to the baby shower too.

Carey, Zack and Cody's mother gave her granddaughter a big hug after Zack pulled away. "You look just like your mother. So beautiful."

Rayne smiled. "Thank you, Grandma. I'm hanging in there. I'm just so ready to give birth. It feels like I've been pregnant forever."

Carey laughed. "Oh, I know. I felt like that when I was pregnant with your father and your uncle Zack."

Rayne rubbed her belly. "Is it as bad as everyone says?"

Carey paused. "Giving birth?"

Rayne nodded. "Yeah."

Carey sighed. "Well, honey, it's the most painful and joyful days of your life."

Rayne's eyes went wide. "Days?"

Cody saw the look on his daughter's face. He walked over to her. "Mom, please. You're scaring her…"

Rayne looked at her father. "But, it's true, isn't it, Daddy?"

Cody nodded slowly. "Ummm, yes. But, Rayne, you'll be fine. We will be there for you."

Rayne nodded as she walked over to her boyfriend. "I'm ready to just open presents now, Jake."

Jake looked at her with concern. "What's wrong, babe?"

Rayne looked down. "I'm just ready for today to be over. I...I just want Rawlings to be here already."

Jake wrapped his arm around her. "I know, baby. Rawlings will be here soon."

The baby shower went on as planned. We got everything we needed for our little girl. We weren't sure what was going to happen when Rawlings gets here though. We know she's staying with me and Jake and I will figure out days and nights together, but for the next few months she'll be living with me. I do want to move in with Jake at some point, but we aren't making that decision now since Rawlings can make her arrival any time now. I'm due in ten weeks. We are in the home stretch.

As Jake and I were putting everything away in her nursery, he turned to me.

"So, how are you feeling, Ree?"

Rayne rubbed her belly. "I'm okay, I guess. I'm a little overwhelmed with everything. I didn't expect myself to be a mother right now."

Jake sighed. He really did feel terrible for his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm sure everything will be okay. You'll be a good mom to Raw Raw. She's already blessed with you. I sure know you better than anyone. You can do this."

Rayne laid his hand on top of hers. "I think Rawlings is blessed with a daddy like you."

Jake smiled. "So, what's the plan when you go into labor and delivery, babe?"

Rayne shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I'm not sure. My doctor says she can come whenever now. I know I'm due in ten weeks, but it's nice to know she has her own schedule. We can't plan her timing…"

Jake nodded. "You're right, we can't."

I really wish we could, though, I'm really uncomfortable. I have ten more weeks. Within those ten weeks, I will be figuring out her clothes, getting ready to be a mom and going to classes to try to make giving birth more comfortable. But, what's comfortable about giving birth?

October, 18th, 2032

Rayne's P.O.V.

Eight weeks have gone by and I'm completely uncomfortable. I can't believe I'm due in two weeks. I'm just ready to meet my little girl. Life isn't going to be the same and I'm not sure if I'll be a good mom to Rawlings. I do know I'll have my parents, sisters, brothers and my other family members, along with friends and of course, I'll have Jake. He's been so patient with me because I'm one cranky woman at this point. My last doctors appointment was today and my doctor said I can go into labor any day now. My mom had decided to stay home with me these past two weeks and decided to take at least 2 weeks off after the baby is born. I've been having braxton hicks lately. I've never been this uncomfortable since I had to tell my parents I was pregnant.

Bailey walked into her daughter's bedroom. "Hey Rayne. How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Rayne sighed softly. "I've never been this uncomfortable in my life. I didn't think having unprotected sex would land me to be pregnant."

Bailey chuckled softly as she put down the glass of water. "Me either, sweetheart. I didn't expect you to be a mother at 17 years old. I didn't think you would follow in my footsteps like this…"

Rayne sniffed softly. "I didn't plan to be a mother at seventeen, Mom. I had goals. I wanted to travel the world and then go to college. I wanted to go to med school!" She said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I...I love Rawlings to death, Mommy. I really do. But...but, why did I do this to myself?"

Bailey laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "The only person who can answer that is you, baby. I can't answer that question for you…"

I knew she couldn't answer that question for me. I really wanted to know why I was so stupid to have unprotected sex and now I'm going to have a baby. No turning back I guess because later that day my water broke.

Cody helped his daughter down the stairs. He knew if he said it was gonna be okay, she'd yell at him, so he just kept his mouth shut and just helped her into the car.

Bailey got into the back seat. "Let's go. Let's go have a baby…"

While in the car, I texted Jake that it was time and he had to meet us at the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital around 2:30pm and that's when everything felt real. I was going to be a mom in a few hours. The nurses wheeled me into a delivery room and they hooked me up to medicine to get my contractions a speedy start. By the time Jake arrived, I was 3 centimeters.

Jake walked into the room with flowers.

"Hey pretty lady. How are you feeling?"

Rayne gave a weak smile. "I've been better I guess. This is gonna be the longest day of my life."

And, I was right with that. October 19th and October 20th were the longest days of my life. After several hours in labor, on October 20th, Rawlings Everleigh made her way into the world. I was completely exhausted. I layed back in my hospital bed, sighing out of relief as I wasn't pregnant anymore, but now my life wasn't just about me. It was about my daughter.

Rawlings Everleigh Mudrich- October 20th, 2032, weighs 7 pounds and 6 ounces and 19 inches.

October 23rd, 2032

Rayne's P.O.V.

Three days after I gave birth to Rawlings we were able to go home yesterday. I'm so exhausted. I've never been this exhausted in my whole life. I thought having a newborn would be easy, turns out, I was completely wrong. Even with help from family, friends and Jake, it's impossible to get even 4 hours of sleep. I've been up every 2 hours to feed, burp and change Rawlings that it's starting to really hit me. I'm not a normal teenager. I'm a teenager with a baby. My sister and cousins bring me my homework, but I don't even have time to do homework. My daughter never lets me do anything for myself.

My mom walked into my bedroom, sighing. "Ree, let me have her for a few hours. You need to sleep and do some of your homework, sweetie."

Rayne breathed deeply. "But, Mom, she's not your daughter. She's mine…"

Bailey walked over to her oldest daughter and took Rawlings from her. "I know she's not. She's my granddaughter. Rayne, you haven't slept in a over a day and you have homework to do if you want to keep your grades up and graduate on time…"

Rayne nodded. "Okay. I'll try to get some sleep and do my homework…"

Bailey smiled. "Good." She walked out of the room with Rawlings in her arms. She headed downstairs and Cody looked up from his laptop.

"She finally let you have Rawlings?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. I think it's really hitting her that she's not a normal teenager anymore."

Cody chuckled a little. "I hope it won't make the other girls want to have a baby at her age."

Bailey rocked Rawlings in her arms. "I hope not, Cody. We weren't expecting Rayne to be a teenage mother. Jake is a great father. He's been here every night to help with Rawlings, but it must be hard for him as well…"

Cody nodded. "Well, of course. He was going to go to Yale, but now that he has Rawlings to support, he had to change his plans for her. I'm really proud of them both. I know I flipped out on Rayne when she first told me. It wasn't my best moment as a dad. It's just...It's just that she's my little girl, Bay. She wasn't supposed to have a baby at seventeen years old…"

Bailey sighed softly. "I know, babe. We will get through this together. Life isn't going to be the same for her and Jake. They have a rough road ahead of them."

Cody nodded his head. "I remember when we had Rayne. We were only a year older than Rayne. We got through okay. I'm sure she will do okay as well…"

As my mom took care of my daughter, I tried to get homework done, but I just can't think homework right now. I just want to take care of my little girl. She deserves the life I want to give her. I don't want to struggle all my life to give her everything she needs, though. That's my only problem. How can I get out of my own head and just do my own homework?

I opened my blinder and started to do the work. It was really going to be hard to do when I just had given birth to a baby, who should be by me right now. I just want to graduate on time for Rawlings, and I will do my damndest to do just that.

My phone began to vibrate, I saw it was Jake calling.

"Hey."

Jake smiled. "Hey gorgeous. What are you doing? How's Rawlings?"

Rayne sighed. "She's good. She's with my mom so I can get some homework done. I'm just so distracted…"

Jake was confused. "Why is that, Ree?"

Rayne felt a tear fall down her cheek. "She's my daughter, Jake. She's not my mom's daughter. I...I can't have her watch her all the time when I have homework to do. When the two weeks are up, she's going back to work. I can't have Rawlings so used to that routine…"

Jake sighed. "Baby, you need the help from her for now. Don't think of it as a bad thing. It's a good thing. You go back to school in six weeks. You need to be able to be caught up before going back. If your mom can help you for 2 weeks, then take it. Please. You just gave birth. I can't be there tonight. I wish I could be so I can be the one caring for our daughter, but I have homework to do as well. We both have to make sacrifices now…"

Rayne nodded. "I guess you're right, babe. I guess I really need the help, and I didn't realize how much of a help she could be to me…"

Jake smiled. "I'm glad you are realizing how much of a help she can be. Now get back to work, babe. I'll call you in the morning, okay? I'll be at your house around 7am for Rawlings changing time. I love you."

Rayne smiled brightly. "I love you too." She hung up the phone and got back to her homework.

The next morning, I woke up to Rawlings crying. I rolled out of bed and reached over to pick her up. I looked at the clock.

5:20am. I groan as I lay Rawlings on my shoulder as she cried. I began to rock her slowly.

"Shhh, Raws. Mommy's here."

Her boyfriend and Rawlings father, Jake walked into the room. He whispered. "Hey."

Rayne turned to face her boyfriend. "Hey Jake. What are you doing here so early?"

Jake smiled. "I thought you'd need my help. How is she?"

Rayne smiled. "Oh, she woke me up at 2:00am and then 4:30…"

Jake sighed softly. "I'm sorry, babe. I can stay tonight. I don't have to work tonight…"

Rayne smiled. "Really?" She said with tears in her eyes.

Jake walked over to her. "Of course. She's my daughter too, babe. You just gave birth. You need me to step in to help you. I didn't carry her for nine months straight. You did."

Rayne smiled. "Yeah. I did." She rocked her daughter slowly until she was asleep. "Can you put her in her crib, please?"

Jake nodded as he slowly took Rawlings from her and layed her slowly in her crib. "Why don't you try to sleep now? I'm here now so I can help you with her."

Rayne nodded. "Thanks, Jake. I love you." She kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

Jake kissed her forehead as she climbed into bed. He sat in the rocking chair by Rawlings's crib.

It will be a long couple of weeks and they both knew that. Rawlings is well worth it.

2 Months Later, December 9th 2032

Rayne's POV.

Rawlings is now 2 months old. I'm going back to school today. I'm not ready to leave my baby but I have to graduate on time so as much as I hate to leave my baby, I have to pay for her to go to daycare near my school. Jake's paying $. 250.00 a month for her to stay there while I'm going to school. I feel horrible for him to do that because he's been paying for everything since I couldn't work while pregnant. Now that I can work, I've started at the local coffee shop. It's not my first choice of a job, but it's something.

After I dropped Rawlings off at daycare, I drove off to school, I parked my car into my parking spot, got out of my car, grabbed my bag and walked to the building, walked into the school and took a deep breath. Here we go. I'm the pregnant girl.

Jasmine, the mean girl of the school, walked up to Rayne, who was now at her locker. "Hey Martin."

Rayne sighed. "For the last time, I have a first name. Learn it." She said, putting her things into her locker.

Jasmine shook her head. "Nah, that would take forever."

Rayne laughed. "Well, I'm not the only Martin here. My cousins, Izzy and Jaxie and my brother and sister, Stephen and Everleigh…" She slammed her locker shut, with books in her hands. "I got to get to class. The soon as I do that I can get out of here…"

Jasmine laughed. "How the hell are you going to graduate with a baby?"

Rayne just stopped in her tracks. "Well, I know I can do it. I'm not going to let anyone like you stop me." She then headed back to her homeroom for the first time in two months.

Mrs. Patterson smiled. "Hello, Rayne. Glad to have you back."

Rayne nodded as she sat down in her chair. "Thank you."

Jaxie looked at her cousin. "How are you?"

Rayne chuckled. "Tired. I saw Jasmine."

Jaxie nodded. "She's just jealous because you got Jake and she didn't."

Rayne laughed. "That's why she hates me so much?"

Jaxie nodded. "Pretty much, yeah. And, oh, you had a baby with him."

Rayne groaned. "Now I really want to be outta here." She sighed as she began doing the work.

The rest of the day was extremely busy, exhausting and Rayne just wanted to go home to her baby. Jake has short days on Thursdays and Fridays so he's able to pick up Rawlings and Rayne gets home at 5:30pm.

Cody and Bailey's home, later that day

Rayne was sitting on her bed and had Rawlings in her arms.

Rayne's POV.

I'm not sure what is in the future for me, Jake and our daughter, but all I know is that I'm ready to be done with school, graduate and go to college, it's all for my little girl. I'm going to working my ass off for her. She may have been planned but she's the best thing that ever happened to me. Jake is the world's best dad in the world. I'm lucky to call him my boyfriend and my daughter's father. He cared for us both for the past 11 months. I want the best for my daughter so I'm going to try the best for her.

Peace ya'll...

AN: So here's episode 1. Thank you for reading. :) Please R&R your thoughts.


	2. Isabella

My Life Is Forever Changed

AN: I'm back with this story with episode 2. I'm moving next weekend. Jaxie's story is next. Sorry if the dates are screwed up a bit. :)

Episode 2: "Isabella"

Zack and Maya's Home, Boston, Massachusetts

March 24, 2033

Isabella's P.O.V.

"Heyyy, I'm Isabella! I'm now 18 years old. I have five sisters, Jaxie Bailee, Macy Michelle, Hailee Zarya, Charlotte Rose and Serena Annabeth, and three brothers, Kayden Zachary, Josiah Cody and Layke Daniel. My parents, Zack and Maya Martin have been together for over 23 years or so and they have been married for eighteen years now. My cousin, Rayne Martin gave birth to her daughter, Rawling Everleigh Mudrich on October 20th 2032. Rawlings is now five months old. My sister, Jaxie had my niece on July 28th, 2032.

I had broken up with my long time boyfriend in September and then had a one night stand with Josh Sanchez in November, but our protection didn't work and now he's in my life forever because I'm pregnant. I'm currently 20 weeks along with a baby boy. The shock is still there, but I'm getting used to the idea of my pregnancy.

Isabella walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. Her father, Zack walked over to her. "Hey Lzzy. How are you feeling?"

Isabella sighed. "Pregnant. That's how I'm feeling."

Zack began making something to eat for himself. "Are you and Josh getting along okay?"

Isabella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I feel like we do but then I feel like we don't some days. I think if I wasn't pregnant, we wouldn't have to be in each other's lives...but nothing we can do now."

Zack sighed. "Maybe talk to him? Izzy, this baby is coming in four months. That's not a lot of time to get to know someone. Someone who's the father of your baby."

Isabella breathed deeply. "Daddy, how long have you known Mom?"

Zack smiled at the thought of when he met Maya. "I've known her for over 23 years now."

Isabella's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Zack nodded. "Yep. We met five years before you were born."

Isabella nodded. "And, Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody?"

Zack laughed. "They've known each other for 25 years now. Wow, I'm old."

Maya laughed as she walked out of the home office. "Oh, no, you're not. Zachary Martin, you aren't old."

Zack groaned. "We have an eighteen year old daughter and she's going to be having a baby. Yes, I'm old!"

Maya sighed as she looked at Isabella. "He does this a lot. It's not just you, sweetie."

Isabella nodded. "Okay…" She walked over to her phone. "I'm gonna call Josh to see if he wants to go out for breakfast. I'm starving and I don't want to be home right now."

Maya nodded. "I understand, sweetie. Be safe, okay?"

Isabella nodded as she grabbed her car keys. "I will." The oldest daughter headed out to the closest diner and texted Josh that she was there.

Josh's text message: "Walking in now."

Isabella looked up from her phone and saw Josh sitting across from her. "Hey."

Josh smiled. "Hey. So, what's up?"

Isabella sighed. "Well, we have a son on the way and I feel like I should get to know my son's father a little more, don't you think?"

Josh laughed, nodding his head. "You sound like my mother, expect she said, 'She's your baby's mother'..."

Isabella's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! My dad said that this morning about me getting to know you…"

Josh laughed. "That's funny. Well, I'm 23 years old, I'm the oldest child of three siblings, I graduated college as of last year, I'm planning to start my own law firm next month and currently working for my dad at his company until my law firm gets started so our baby will be fine."

Isabella nodded. "Good. I'm glad our son won't go without anything he needs because my doctor may ask me to quit my job soon...My feet swell up so bad after a seven hour shift." She groaned. "My Mom wants me to quit now, but I don't want to…"

Josh sighed. "Well, I kind of agree with your mom, Izz. You are now five months pregnant and I don't want you to struggle…"

Isabella nodded. "I guess I'll quit tomorrow. I don't want to cause problems."

Josh nodded. "Exactly."

The next day, March 25th 2033

Isabella knocked on her cousins apartment complex front door.

Rayne opened the door. "Hey Izzy. What's up? How did the talk with Josh go?"

Isabella walked into the apartment. "It was okay. I just don't know how to get to know him so quickly before I give birth...He was only supposed to be a rebound and now he's in my life forever..." She groaned, covering her face with her hands. "I don't know what to do!"

Rayne looked at her cousin and pulled her to the couch. "Okay how about this. First you sit town." She sat her cousin down and then stared at her. "Next who do you like? Your ex boyfriend or Josh?"

Isabella looked at her cousin in shock. "I don't think it works like that Ray. Josh is this baby's father! Not my ex. I rather not be with my ex. He's out my life for a reason. He cheated on me."

Rayne looked at her cousin. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know."

Jake walked out of Rawlings's nursery. "She's right, Ray. That baby needs his father. She can't choose over her son."

Isabella sighed. "I wish I could pick a damn name so he's not called 'that baby or him'." She rubbed her belly. "I'm gonna go over names with Josh soon..."

Jake nodded. "That would help you out a lot. I hated calling Rawlings 'the baby' and 'her' ."

Isabella nodded. "Alright. I better head home before my parents freak out…"

Rayne laughed. "Good idea."

Eight Weeks Later

May 25th 2033

Zack and Maya's Home

Isabella's P.O.V.

Eight weeks went by quickly, I'm now 28 weeks pregnant and I'm finally in my third trimester. I'm finally seven months pregnant. I'm due in 2 months. I'm having trouble sleeping now, so fun and I have horrible pain in my lower back and I've been having practice contractions for a few days now and they will be continuing for the rest of my pregnancy. I'm not ready for that. I've been continuing school and I'm so happy the school year is almost over. Thank God. I'll be graduating in a few weeks. Rayne graduated a few months earlier but she'll be able to go to prom.

Josh and I have been getting to know each other a little more and everything has been going good. He's been coming to my doctor's appointments, he's been so patient with me and he's been paying for mostly everything our baby needs and I don't know how to repay him for it. Today is my baby shower so I'm hoping he hasn't gotten overboard again. He's brought him his crib, dresser, changing table and well, all the big things, and with us not living together, we have to buy two of everything.

His family, my family and our friends are coming to the shower and we finally came up with a name.

"JACKSON ZACHARY!"

I jumped back into Josh's arms as everyone scared me. I sighed out of relief as he was there to catch me. I turned to face him. "Thank you."

Josh nodded. "You're very welcome." He smiled at her. "Let's enjoy the shower. I'm sure your mom and mine went all out for their grandson."

Isabella laughed. "I'm sure they did."

They walked into the living room and everyone was there. Their families and friends.

Josh's parents, Ricky and Rose were there with Josh's brother and sisters, John, Johannah and Jannah. Isabella was hugged by Rose. "How are you feeling, Isabella?"

Isabella sighed. "Uncomfortable. I'm always having back pain everyday and I can't see my feet now. My lower back feels like knives every night I try to sleep…"

Rose nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. You're almost there to be giving birth. I'm sure Josh gives you good massages…"

Isabella nodded. "He is a wiz, Mrs. Sanchez."

Rose smiled. "Please, call me Rose. You are the mother of our grandson. I think we all passed the last name basis…"

Isabella turned to Josh. She grabbed his hand, pulling him to side. "Did you tell her we aren't together?"

Josh sighed. "My mom thinks we are together because we are having a baby."

Isabella's eyes went wide. "Oh my God. Josh, you have to fix this…"

Josh sighed. "...Or, we just pretend we are together for the shower?"

Isabella sighed deeply. "I don't know.,.I don't…"

Josh smiled. "You can't tell me you haven't fallen for me over the last seven months?"

Isabella sighed. "I...I…" She looked down, but then Josh lifted her head up. "Izzy?"

Isabella sighed. "Well, maybe, I have, but I'm not sure if I'm in love with you...I mean...We had sex, I got pregnant and now I feel like we have to rush into something…"

Josh kissed her forehead. "And, we don't have to, Izzy. Just pretend for today and then I'll tell my mom everything tomorrow, okay?"

Isabella nodded. "Ugh. Fine." She leaned up, leaned in and kissed him. "Will that fool your mom?"

Josh nodded, smiling. "Oh yeah." He pulled away from her, grabbed her hand and walked closer to everyone. Everyone looked so shocked when they saw them holding hands.

What? Why is everyone so shocked? We are together…" Isabella said, smiling.

Maya's eyes went wide. "When did this happen?!"

Isabella looked at Josh. "Uh...Well…"

Josh jumped in. "Seven months ago…"

Maya rushed over to her daughter, pulling her into the home office. "Alright, Isabella. You better tell me what's going on. The truth. I know you and Josh aren't together..."

Isabella sighed. "Josh's mom thinks we are together because of Jackson. Mom, please, don't tell her anything! He will her everything tomorrow..."

Maya sighed. "I don't know if I feel comfortable lying, Izzy."

Isabella groaned. "Do you want to ruin my baby shower?"

Maya sighed. "Well, no, I don't. Fine, I'll lie for you today, but tomorrow Josh better tell his mother everything."

Isabella saw Josh walk in. "Is everything okay?"

Maya nodded. "Yes, everything is fine." Maya walked out of the room and Josh smiled at Isabella. "I'm sorry about having you lie, Izzy."

Isabella nodded. "I guess it's fine, Josh. You don't want to ruin my baby shower..."

Josh looked at her, sparking in his eyes.

Isabella just smiled back. Seeing the sparkle, she didn't care much anymore. "Ugh, whatever I don't care!" She leaned up and kissed him.

Josh pinned her against the wall and kissed her deeply.

Isabella pulled away, breathing deeply. "We should go back to the shower. Is my makeup messed up?"

Josh shook his head. "No. You look beautiful."

Isabella smiled. "Well, thank you."

The baby shower went off well. Isabella and Josh got everything they needed like penty of diapers, wipes and high chair, rocking chair and toys for Jackson and penty of clothing he'll need. Josh's mom didn't say anything about them being together, just how excited she is to be a grandmother. They played games and enjoyed the rest of the day.

Now, Isabella and Josh needed to talk about if they're going to be together or just be friends for now. Isabella was confused. After the passionate kiss earlier, her mind was filled with thoughts and there was butterflies in her stomach.

Later that night after everyone had left, Isabella looked at Josh. "Josh, can we talk? Upstairs?"

Josh nodded as he and Isabella headed upstairs and into her bedroom. Isabella shut her bedroom door and took a deep breath, Josh sat on her bed. "So, today went well. What are you thinking, Izzy?"

Isabella's mind was all over the place. Does she love him? Is it just her? She didn't know. She just looked at him. "Well, I'm thinking that we should take things slow. We do have a son on the way. I don't want us to separate and then he has such a hard time."

Josh nodded. "I completely agree. Let's take our time. So, question…"

"Yeah?" Isabella sat on her bed next to her new boyfriend.

Josh grabbed her hand. "Do you want me in the room when you give birth?"

Isabella paused, then nodded. "Sure, he isn't just mine, he's yours too. I wouldn't want you to miss the birth…"

Josh smiled. "Thank you, Izzy."

Two Weeks Later

Tuesday, June 14th, 2033

Massachusetts General Hospital

Isabella's P.O.V.

Two weeks went by rather quickly. I'm now 30 weeks pregnant. I'm still seven months pregnant. It's now time for another doctor's appointment to see my baby. I'm super excited. Josh drove me here, I now can't drive, I'm too big to fit behind the wheel. It sucks.

Good news though, I graduated from high school a few days ago. I officially start college classes in December. Of course it will be online classes for a while, though.

The nurse called us back and I got onto the bed with the help of Josh. I can't pull myself back anymore. A few minutes later, Dr. Adams walked into the room, she shut the door.

"Hi, Isabella. How are you feeling?"

Isabella sighed. "Getting more and more uncomfortable now each day. I still have practice contractions. I feel tired and out of breath."

Dr. Adams nodded. "That's normal. Now, let's see this little guy…" She pulled out the ultrasound machine and put get on Isabella's belly, then used the wand to look for the baby. "There he is." She smiled. "Nice and healthy."

Isabella smiled. "That's good. That's what I wanted you to say…" She turned to Josh, who had tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah. He's just beautiful. Hearing his heartbeat always gets to me…"

Isabella nodded. "Me too, babe."

Dr. Adams smiled. "Well, with your due date in ten weeks. I'd need you to look out for signs of labor. Contractions that don't go away after you drink water, they are at least 7 minutes apart, your water breaking or a bit of blood when you go to the bathroom. If you aren't in labor by your due date, which is August 24th, I'll have you come in and I'll break your water for you to get Jackson out."

Isabella nodded her head. "Okay, thank you."

Dr. Adams smiled. "I'll see you next week." She walked out of the room so Isabella can change. After she changed, Isabella and Josh headed out of the hospital and Isabella groaned as she got into Josh's car.

"Ugh. I hate the height in this truck."

Josh sighed as he helped her get inside. "I'm selling this truck soon, I'll be getting something else, I promise."

Isabella nodded. "Thanks." She took a deep breath, catching her breath. "I'm starving. Can we stop at McDonald's, please?"

Josh nodded. "Of course, babe."

They stopped at a McDonalds drive through and Isabella got two double cheeseburgers, two large fries and a large drink. She sighed out relief when she started to eat as Josh drove her home.

Isabella laughed as she felt a kick. "I guess he loves cheeseburgers…"

Josh laughed. "This son of ours is gonna drive us insane…"

Isabella giggled. "For real!"

Once Isabella was home, she walked through the front door and closed the door. She walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Jax."

Jaxie smiled. "Hey sis. How are you doing?"

Isabella took a sip of her drink as she put her bag down and sighed. "Pregnant. Very pregnant." She looked at her sister. "Don't have sex, this will happen to you…"

Jaxie nodded. "I definitely don't want a baby until I'm ready…"

"Good." Isabella said, sitting down at the island. "I'm so ready to get him out. Thank God I have ten more weeks to go…"

Six Weeks Later

Tuesday, July 26, 2033

Zack and Maya's Home

1:00AM

Isabella's P.O.V.

I'm now 36 weeks pregnant with Jackson. I'm now nine months pregnant. I'm so uncomfortable that sleeping is impossible now. My back is like knives shooting through it. Josh has been so helpful to me. He deals with so much with me. My nightly cravings, my mood swings, my feet swelling up and my complaints of being pregnant. He sold his truck and got another car that is the best for the baby. He has been by my side since Jackson could come any day now. I'm excited, but nervous to be a mother. Rayne has given me advice, but I'm not sure how she can do it. Josh and I got closer and closer throughout the next six weeks. He had driven me to all of my doctor's appointments and it was July 26th when I felt something I've never felt in my life.

My water broke!

I reached over at Josh and shook his shoulder. "Josh!"

Josh was in a deep sleep when he woke up to see Isabella sitting up, he sat up and looked at her.

"Are you okay, babe?"

Isabella shook her head. "No, I think it's time. My water broke!"

Josh nodded as he jumped out of bed, put his shoes on and helped Isabella out of bed and they headed downstairs, Josh sent Maya a text.

Josh's text message- "Isabella's water broke. Going to the hospital."

Once at the hospital, Isabella was wheeled to labor and delivery. She was changed into a hospital gown and got into bed with Josh's help.

It was 1:20AM by the time Dr. Adams came to check on her.

"You aren't dilated yet, but since your water broke, you aren't going anywhere. We will have you try to start the contractions, okay?"

Isabella nodded. "Okay…"

Several hours later, Isabella and Josh welcomed their son, Jackson Zachary Sanchez. He was born October 27th, 2033. He was perfect. 7 pounds and 6 ounces.

Isabella's P.O.V.

I'm now a mother of a beautiful baby boy, Jackson Zachary Sanchez. He's perfect. I'm exhausted from hours of labor and pushing him out. I have never been this exhausted in my life. I have long days ahead of me, though. I am taking off school until mid December and do everything online until I'm ready to start college on campus.

Three days later

October 30th, 2033

Zack and Maya's Home

11:00PM

Isabella's P.O.V.

I'm now home with Jackson, I'm still sore and exhausted. My mom decided to take the next 3 weeks off to help me. Josh is able to take 3 weeks off as well. I am no longer a normal teenager. I'm a mother. No hanging out with friends like I used to. I can't stay out late anymore. Jackson needs me. I've decided to breastfeed him for two months. He is finally down until 3 hours come. I finally have time to eat and relax. Josh is staying with me for a while, knowing I need the help.

Isabella was downstairs in the kitchen when Maya walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

Isabella yawned. "Exhausted. I don't know how you did it, Mom…"

Maya laughed. "Well, I wasn't 18, sweetie. I was 21…"

Isabella sighed. "Oh..."

Maya kissed her head. "Your dad can take off for a week if you need it."

Isabella smiled. "Well, thanks, Mom. I better get some sleep before Jackson wakes up again."

Maya smiled. "Good idea."

Isabella walked upstairs to see Josh in Jackson's nursery. She whispered. "Is he still asleep?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah. He's fast asleep. Did you get something to eat?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah, I did. I ate like zombie. I'm so tired."

Josh kissed her head. "Well, you just gave birth a few days ago. I didn't, Izzy."

Isabella nodded. "True." The eighteen year old walked into her room, got into bed and fell asleep for three hours. After three hours, Jackson woke up and she and Josh headed into his nursery, Josh picked him up and then had Isabella sit in the rocking chair, he placed Jackson on her chest so she could breastfeed him. "How does it feel?"

Isabella chuckled. "Really weird to be honest."

Josh laughed. "I'm sure."

Isabella looked at him. "What do you want to do with him for now? Like going back and forth between mine and your house? I mean I'll want to wait until he's eating out of bottles before letting him be with you at your place."

Josh nodded. "Trust me, I understand. I wouldn't want to leave him without getting food from you. We can figure out another plan when he's old enough."

Isabella nodded. "Good idea. Thank you."

After feeding the baby, Josh burped him and rocked him to sleep, placed him into his crib and then he and Isabella headed into her bedroom and fell asleep.

2 Months Later

December 14, 2033

Josh's Apartment Complex

Isabella's P.O.V.

It's been 2 months since I gave birth to Jackson, my son, I had started going to BCC and Jackson is now going to daycare near the college. My schedule is so full, but Josh and I try to have date nights together. We sometimes bring Jackson and other times we leave him with my parents or his parents. I'm trying out for the cheerleading team for next year. Currently, Josh pays for daycare expenses. I got a job at the coffee shop near my house. I work on the weekends, breaks and summer vacation. I have studied so much, I hope I can keep up with the homework. Josh and I haven't decided on what we are doing with our living situation.

Isabella pulled into Josh's driveway after school, I got out my car, opened the back door to get Jackson out of his car seat, grabbed his diaper bag and then headed to the front door. She knocked on the front door.

Josh opened the front door. "Hey, babe. Come on in." He let her inside, kissed her and smiled. "How was your day?"

Isabella sighed. "Tiring, but good. I don't know how we did it these past two months."

Josh took Jackson out of his car seat and held him in his arms. "We did it together, Izzy. I know we can do it together for the rest of the 18 years we have with him."

Isabella smiled. "I'm sure we can." She sat down next to him, staring at their son. "He's so cute, I can't imagine my life without him. We have a cute baby."

Josh smiled, kissing her head. "I can't imagine my life without you both. We did make a cute baby…We love you, sweet boy."

Later that night, Isabella sat on the couch.

I don't know what my living situation will be like with Josh and Jackson. I know raising Jackson while going to college, cheerleading and working will be rough, but I wouldn't be able to do this without Josh. He's the greatest father to our son. I hope my future is bright. I never expected a one night stand would land me a beautiful son and now Josh and I are happily dating.

Peace ya'll!

AN: Here's Episode 2. Again, year difference will be weird, but I think I'll be alright doing this. I think I might have to do Jaxie next, then Shaylee, Stephen's girlfriend, Harleigh, Ali, Kayden's girlfriend, Kacie, and Hailee. This will be a short story- "Story Of My Life" will be the squeal of this story...Will take after Rawlings is a few months- 7 months old for a few chapters before I add Isabella, Jackson and Josh. This and Story Of My Life might be a bit confusing at first so bare with me.

R&R! Thanks!

AN 2: I will be moving to Maryland in a week so my updating will be on hold for a few weeks. I promise I will try not to be an author while they wait so long to update. I have some things I need to do once there.


	3. Jaxie

My Life Is Forever Changed

AN: Here's Episode 3. I think I will try to make each episode 4,000 words. If it's a bit longer than that due to my AN, sorry about that lol. Anyway, thanks for reading this story. R&R and enjoy! Thank you! :)

AN2: Also the dates will be a little messed up. I wanted to do the girls stories in order, by the year they were born. I hope you understand. If not, feel free to PM me with your confusion.

Episode 3: "Jaxie"

Jaxie's P.O.V.

Hi, I'm Jaxie! I'm 16 years old. I'm a sophomore at Cheevers High School. I'm the second oldest to my mother, Maya and dad, Zack Martin. My siblings are Isabella, Kayden, Josiah, Macy, Hailee, Layke, Charlotte and Serena. I'm a A+ student, a soccer player and really popular. My parents are high school sweethearts. They are our biggest supporters. I've been dating my boyfriend, Shane Anderson for over 2 years. He's the best. He's 20 years old now. My cousin Rayne is due in October with her baby. Well, here's some news that shocked my whole family...I'm pregnant too. I'm due the 14th of August. I'm now 24 weeks pregnant with a baby girl. Rayne is now 11 weeks pregnant. My aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody didn't take her pregnancy really well, though.

Tuesday, April 14th, 2032

Zack and Maya's home

Jaxie heard the front door being knocked on, she turned around and opened the door, seeing her boyfriend, Shane standing there. She smiled. "Hey babe."

Shane Anderson, 20 years old, smiled at his girlfriend, who is pregnant with their daughter, Summer Grace. They have a doctor's appointment in a few days for Jaxie's week 24 appointment. "Hey gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

Jaxie rubbed her belly. "A little bit better. I'm not so tired anymore. My belly looks more like I'm pregnant now. I had to do school work online today. I wasn't feeling good."

Shane was concerned. "How are you feeling now?"

Jaxie smiled. "Better. My mom said to just stay home. Rayne is supposed to be bringing my homework to me later."

Shane nodded his head. "That's good. Are you ready for the day? I'm taking you out for breakfast. We can hang out all day."

Jaxie nodded her head. "Yes, I'm ready."

Shane let her walk out of the house first, she sighed out of relief when she saw his new car. "Should I know how much this was?"

Shane shook his head. "I didn't touch anything I've been saving for Summer, I promise."

Jaxie smiled. "Thank you."

Shane got into the car and turned it on. "What are you in the mood for?"

Jaxie laughed. "Are you kidding? Everything. I'm pregnant."

Shane laughed. "Diner it is then."

Jaxie smiled. "Yeah, thank you, babe."

Shane smiled. "Are you ready for her to come in three months?"

Jaxie shook her head. "No. Jesus, no."

Shane looked at her. "Really?"

Jaxie shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, yes, I am, like clothes, diapers and all of that, but the giving birth part, that shit is scaring the hell out of me. I ain't ready for that! I mean she's gonna have a big head, I think..."

Shane nodded. "Oh...I'm sorry, Jax."

Jaxie looked at him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Shane sighed. "I feel like I'm more responsible for getting you pregnant. Jaxie, we weren't using any form of protection..."

Jaxie continued to look at him. "Don't repeat that to my dad!"

Shane shook his head. "Are you freaking kidding? He'd murder me or make sure I'd never see you and Summer ever again."

Jaxie shook her head. "There's no way that's gonna happen. I mean it's both of our doing so you're not the only one I mean I am too."

Shane nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't change any of it, though. I love Summer and I haven't met her yet."

Jaxie smiled and nodded. "Me too."

Shane turned into the diner's parking lot and they headed inside, got seated and ordered their drinks.

Jaxie looked at him. "Who knows, we'll be taking Summer with us here soon."

Shane nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, we will."

Jaxie rubbed her belly. "She loves her sleep, I hope it's kinda like that when she gets here...but I doubt it."

Shane smiled. "Okay." He took her hand in his. "But don't worry about it you have me and both of our families to help you. You're not alone in this because we're in this together."

Jaxie smiled. "Thanks, babe."

The waitress looked at Shane. "Shane? Shane Anderson?"

Shane looked at her. "Yeah?"

Jenna smiled. "It's Jenna. Jenna Shenders."

Shane nodded. "Oh, hey, Jenna." He looked at Jaxie. "This is my girlfriend, Jaxie."

Jenna nodded. "Nice to meet you." She smiled. "So, what can I get you two?"

After ordering, Jaxie turned to him. "Okay, who the hell was that?"

Shane looked at her. "She's just an old friend. She had a huge crush on me when we were teenagers...I think she's over me..."

Jaxie nodded. "Oh thank God then. If she wasn't I'm gonna have a talk with her or something."

Shane laughed. "I doubt it, Jax." He held her hand. "I'm serious about you. Remember that."

Across the room, Jenna looked at Winter. "Girl, Shane is here..."

Winter rolled her eyes. "The guy you've been crushing on for freaking years? Girl, he's got a pregnant girlfriend..."

Jenna shrugged. "I bet you it's not his kid..."

Winter shook her head. "I'm sure it is. I've seen them come in here a lot since I've started working here. She's never been with anyone else, expect maybe friends or family. They're definitely together..."

Jenna sighed. "Oh but still I'll be breaking them up. I mean come on, how hard can that be?"

Winter shook her head. "She's having his child. They're in that together forever. Trust me."

Later that day

Jaxie couldn't get Jenna out of her head even after Shane dropped her off later that day, she walked over to her mother. "Mom?"

Maya looked at her daughter. "Yes, baby girl?"

Jaxie sighed. "I can't get what happened this morning at the diner. One of Shane's old friends gave the uncomfortable feeling. I don't like it...Shane said that they were friends for years and he knew she had a crush on him when they were teens, but I don't think she got over him..." She took a deep breath.

Maya nodded. "I see. Well, honey even if they were friends for years, there's no way she's going to steal him from you. You're having his baby not her, Jaxie, so this need to be clear to her right now." She looked at her daughter. "If you're still unsure, why don't you ask Shane to tell her to back off?"

Jaxie sighed. "He hasn't seen her in years, I'm not sure if I should..." She layed her hand on her belly. "I know I'm pregnant, Mom..." She sighed. "Please don't tell Dad this, please, but we weren't using any protection..." She covered her head with her hands.

Maya nodded. "Alright, baby girl."

Zack was overhearing and then walked into the kitchen, clearly upset. "Jaxie, you lied to me?" He crossed his arms.

Jaxie's eyes went wide. "You heard me?"

Zack nodded. "Yes, I did."

Jaxie mumbled. "Shit." She looked at him. "Daddy, I'm sorry..."

Zack was pissed. "You do know we don't keep secrets in this family."

Jaxie looked at her feet. "I know..."

Zack looked at her. "Jaxie Bailee, why did you lie to me?"

Jaxie had tears in her eyes. "I...I...I didn't...I didn't...want you to...to hate me..." She began crying. "...We were being careless...I...I didn't know...I...I'd get...pregnant...I swear!"

Zack shook his head. "Well, you were having unprotected sex, Jaxie, what were you expecting? Huh? Nothing? Hell, I'm so pissed at you. I lied to my face!"

Jaxie cried. "But I...I didn't know..." She shook her head. "I had no idea that I would actually become pregnant due to my own carelessness."

Zack shook his head. "Well, you're grounded!"

Jaxie sighed as she began walking upstairs. "This is so not fair!"

Maya looked at him. "Zack, I know you're upset, but grounding her isn't gonna stop her from seeing her baby's father. She does have a doctor's appointment in a few days."

Zack shook his head. "He isn't going to that one then."

Maya's eyes went wide. "Zack! That's not your choice! Summer is his daughter, he's allowed to be there!"

Zack sighed. "Yeah, but she's our baby." He shook his head. "Damn time flies, it sure feels like yesterday we're bringing all our children home from the hospital and the next thing I know they're growing up and having their own babies."

Maya sighed. "I know. It's crazy, I know. Zack, things happen. I'm sure Jaxie didn't plan to get pregnant."

Zack sighed. "How do you know that? She didn't use any protection!"

Jaxie was pacing back and forth in her room."Ugh. Why did I get pregnant?" She sighed. "God damn it."

Five Weeks Later

May 15, 2032

Jaxie's P.O.V.

I am now 29 weeks pregnant, I'm now 7 months pregnant and I'm in my third trimester. We are having my baby shower next weekend.

Jaxie walked into Summer's nursery and sighed. "Two more months." She rubbed her belly.

Shane knocked on their daughter's room. "Hey babe, you okay?"

Jaxie nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just taking everything in, I guess. I'm about to be a mom in 11 weeks and I'm kinda overwhelmed."

Shane walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I completely understand, baby. You are only a few weeks away from giving birth."

Jaxie sighed as she layed her hands on her daughter's crib. "Are you ready for her at your place?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah. Almost. I just have to put the crib together and I'll be set. My dad is supposed to help me with that."

Jaxie sighed. "I can help…"

Shane shook his head. "No, babe. You don't need to help. I got it. You just relax…"

Jaxie just sighed deeply. "But, Shane...I…"

Shane shook his head again. "Babe, you're pregnant. You need to rest, okay?"

Jaxie groaned. "I'm not broken, God damn it, Shane!"

Shane was taken back from her outburst. "Jax, I don't want you to deal with heavy things…"

Jaxie sighed as she understood. "Okay…"

Maya knocked on the door. "Jaxie? Sarah is here, she has news for you..."

Jaxie nodded as she headed downstairs. "Hey."

Sarah smiled. "Hey, so I have news for you."

Jaxie nodded and smiled at her friend. "What's up?"

Sarah sighed. "You know Annie?"

Jaxie nodded. "Yeah? What about her?"

Sarah sighed. "She made all of the girls throw out all of the invitations to your baby shower. She threatened all of us to not go, if we did, she'd hurt your baby or something. I definitely hid mine in my backpack so she wouldn't threaten me, so I'm still coming. I'm sure I can figure something out with the others..."

Jaxie nodded. "Yeah. I mean I've no idea what's her problem with me. What on earth did I do to her?"

Sarah sighed. "I don't know. But I'm gonna find out."

Sarah smiled. "No problem." She sighed. "Oh, ummm...Annie also said that you aren't pregnant by Shane, just giving you a heads up..."

Jaxie's eyes went wide. "Jesus. I'm so overwhelmed already. She hasn't seen me in weeks. How would she know if I wasn't pregnant by Shane? I know for God damn sure Summer is Shane's child!"

Sarah nodded. "I know. We all know that. You just relax and take care of yourself, I'll take care of this bullshit..."

Jaxie nodded her head. "Thanks, Sarah. Call me later."

Sarah nodded. "I will…"

One Week Later

Saturday, May 22nd, 2032

Jaxie's P.O.V.

I'm now 30 weeks pregnant. I'm due in ten weeks. I'm so excited to meet my baby girl. We are celebrating my baby shower today. Sarah got the others their invitations back from Annie. You don't want to know how she did it.

Zack and Maya's house

Jaxie was sitting in the chair, dressed in pink and she had pink dye in her hair. She saw her friends walk inside, she stood up slowly. "Hey guys."

Sarah smiled. "Nice pink hair…"

Jaxie laughed. "Thanks. It was my cousin's idea."

Jenelle smiled. "So, how did your dad take the news about the pregnancy?"

Jaxie laughed. "Well, not good. He almost had a heart attack. He yelled, screamed and well, he did tell me to get an abortion once, but then my mom had to talk to him and now he's excited to meet Summer."

Jackie smiled. "I'm sure Shane is excited…"

Jaxie laughed. "Oh yeah." She showed them her promise ring. "He gave me a promise ring today. He got Summer a necklace with her name on it. I plan on giving it to her when she's older."

Jackie smiled. "Awww! Summer is a lucky baby."

Jaxie smiled as she rubbed her belly. "You guys can put your presents by my chair. My mom made all of us lunch. My aunts, uncles and cousins, grandma and Shane's parents are here."

Jackie smiled. "I can't wait to meet Shane's parents! They seem really nice. They raised a great guy…"

Grace, Shane's mom smiled as she walked over. "Well, thank you."

Jaxie smiled. "Hi, Grace."

Grace smiled. "This is so beautiful. Your mom did a great job."

Jaxie smiled. "She has her days of parties."

Grace hugged her. "Thank you for naming her after me."

Jaxie nodded her head. "It was Shane's idea."

Grace laughed. "Was it?"

Jaxie laughed. "Um...Okay, it was me."

Grace smiled. "Good."

After we ate lunch, we began playing games and having a great time. Before I knew it, my mom spoke up.

Maya smiled. "Present time."

Shane sat down next to Jaxie. "I'll hand them to you."

Jaxie nodded. "Okay."

We got lots of clothes, shoes, bottles, wipes, diapers, toys and I got a pump from my mom. We had cake too.

Before I knew it, though, the shower was over and I had to say bye to my friends.

Jaxie hugged them.

Jackie smiled as she layed a hand on her belly. "Take care of Summer."

Jaxie laughed. "I will." She shut the front door and then began putting the presents in bags for Shane to carry upstairs.

"Oh, Shane?"

Shane picked up the pump. "Yeah?"

Jaxie smiled. "We'll go through some of her clothes so you can take them to your place when she stays with you."

Shane nodded. "Sounds good, babe." He leaned down and kissed her.

Jaxie smiled as she folded the clothes. She knew the time was coming close. Ten more weeks until she is a mother.

Five Weeks Later

Monday, July 5th, 2032

Jaxie's P.O.V.

Five weeks went by and now I'm thirty five weeks pregnant. I'm eight months pregnant, I'm due in five weeks now. Today I'm off to another doctor's appointment. I've been going to my doctor's every week now. I've been having such bad back pains. It's insane. I'm really glad I'm giving birth in the summer, but I won't be able to hang out with my friends for the rest of the summer.

Massachusetts General Hospital

Jaxie's doctor, Dr. Kindle smiled as she walked inside the room.

"Good afternoon, Jaxie, Shane, how are you two doing?"

Jaxie sighed. "I'm so tired, exhausted and my feet hurt all the time. My back is like someone took a knife and keeps stabbing me…"

Dr. Kindle nodded. "That's normal. We will be talking about labor signs and what your birth plan is for the hospital when you go into labor." She pulled out the ultrasound machine. "Now, I'll start by telling you the signs of labor since now you are five weeks away from your due date."

Jaxie nodded her head. "Okay."

Dr. Kindle smiled. "Contractions that don't stop after drinking water, 2 to 5 minutes apart, and bleeding or spotting or your water breaking." She looked at Jaxie. "What do you think you want for the birth? But, there's no telling what's going to happen, though because anything can happen. An emergency c-section could happen."

Shane nodded his head, following everything, writing everything down. "How long will she be in the hospital?"

Dr. Kindle smiled. "Well, if she's giving birth vaginally, it's most likely to be 2 days at the most. If it's a c-section most likely to be three to four. It depends."

Jaxie nodded. "Okay. I'd want to do it vaginally, but if it's serious, I can handle a c-section…"

Dr. Kindle nodded. "Alright. Let's see Summer now." She placed some gel on Jaxie's belly, placed the knob on her belly and began scanning her belly.

"There she is. Nice and healthy."

Both Shane and Jaxie smiled as they looked at their daughter on the screen.

Three Weeks Later

August 27th, 2032

Jaxie's P.O.V.

I'm now 38 weeks pregnant with Summer. I'm due in two weeks. I'm now nine months pregnant. I'm currently very uncomfortable. Everything hurts like hell. Never expected this last part of pregnancy to be so uncomfortable ever. Shane has been staying with me since I'm thirty six week of my pregnancy.

I've been having lots of Boxten Hicks. But after drinking water, they go away.

I was laying in my bed, it was late at night, I was trying to sleep, but I kept having practice contractions, or what I thought were the practice ones. Suddenly, I was awoken by feeling something run down my leg. My eyes went wide as I began shaking Shane's shoulder.

"Shane?"

Shane woke up to feeling his shoulder being shaken. "Yeah, Jax?"

Jaxie tried to stay calm, she began breathing in and out. "I think my water broke…"

Shane nodded as he jumped out of bed, helped her out of bed, helped her get her shoes on, then he put his shoes on, grabbed the hospital bag, then texted Zack that Jaxie was in labor as he got her down the stairs and out to his car.

"Thank goddess we had practice doing this…"

Jaxie breathed in and out deeply. "Yeah...Thank God…" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as she felt a contraction rock her body. "Ugh! Owww!"

Shane began driving out of the driveway and they headed to the hospital. "Contraction, babe?"

Jaxie nodded. "Yeah…"

He nodded as they raced to the hospital. Once there, Dr. Kindle met them there, Jaxie got wheeled to the delivery room and she got into the bed.

"How long are we talking?"

Dr. Kindle sighed. "I can't say, Jaxie. Every woman is different, but most are 14 to 16 hours…"

Jaxie's eyes went wide. "Oh God…"

It was one in the morning when everything began progressing.

Jaxie was in labor for over 24 hours and then finally, she was able to start pushing. It was now August 28th.

She squeezed Shane's hand. "I'm scared…"

Shane kissed her head. "You can do this. Let's welcome our daughter into the world."

Jaxie nodded her head as she began pushing as hard as she could. She screamed and cried out as she was in extreme pain for ten minutes.

Summer Grace came into the world on August 28th at 1:10am, weighing at 8 pounds and 8 ounces and 18 inches long.

Two Days Later

August 30th 2032

Jaxie's P.O.V.

Zack and Maya's home, 2:30am

Two days after I gave birth to my daughter, Summer Grace, we were able to go home. It's been the most exhausting two days of my fucking life.

I was awoken by Summer crying, I sat up in my bed, reached down in her bassinet and picked her up.

Shane sat up too. "Is she hungry?"

Jaxie nodded. "Yeah." I yawned as I began breastfeeding her.

Shane yawned as he spoke up. "Damn, I'm tired."

Jaxie nodded her head. "Me too." She looked at him. "How long do you get off work?"

Shane sighed. "Three weeks. My boss said since Summer is here, he's gonna give me a bonus this month. We're gonna need it."

Jaxie smiled slightly as she began burping Summer and then handed her to Shane. "That's nice of him."

Shane stood up and headed to the changing table and began changing Summer. "How long do you get off school? It's starting in a few days…"

Jaxie sighed. "I get until the second week of October. Six weeks."

Shane nodded. "I get the same…"

Jaxie nodded. "Oh, good, we're gonna have a long month ahead of us…"

Shane changed Summer and then placed her on his shoulder as he walked to her bassinet and gently placed her down. He climbed into bed and then pulled the covers close to him and Jaxie.

Shane and Jaxie were up every four hours. They were up at 5am and then up at 9, they decided to get up.

Shane let Jaxie take a shower before Summer needed to be breastfed again. He headed downstairs with Summer in his arms.

"Good morning."

Maya smiled. "Good morning, Shane. I heard you and Jaxie were up every four hours…"

Shane nodded. "Yeah. I'm so tired, but I'm sure Jaxie is overly exhausted. She did give birth."

Zack turned to him. "Speaking of Jaxie, where is she?"

Shane sighed. "Shower. I thought she needed it before Summer got hungry."

Maya nodded. "Good thinking. Now, are you hungry? I made breakfast. I can watch the baby."

Shane nodded his head. "I am." He placed Summer in her swing and then he got something to eat. As he was eating, Jaxie came down the stairs. She yawned.

"Ugh, I needed that shower."

Maya nodded. "I'm sure you did, sweetie."

Jaxie sat down and Zack got her a plate. "Here. It's nice and healthy."

Jaxie nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

As she was about to eat, Summer began crying, Maya shook her head.

"No, I got her. You eat."

Jaxie nodded. "Thank you, Mom."

Six Weeks Later

Tuesday, October 5th, 2032

Jaxie's P.O.V.

I'm now a mother to a six week old baby girl. These past six weeks have been one huge roller coaster. Sleepless nights, up every 2-4 hours, breastfeeding and changing Summer, rocking her, and everything in between. I've had long nights being up trying to do my homework, it got so overwhelming that my sisters and brothers had to help me watch Summer so I could get my homework done.

Shane is now working over time sometimes, it's so hard to get alone time now. He's also going to college and taking extremely hard classes. I'm really lucky to have him, he's been a great dad to Summer. He's been supporting us both since I don't have a job now.

It's time for me to go back to school. I'm not looking forward to going, but I want to graduate so I can give Summer a great life.

I packed her bag for the day, I got things together the night before and made sure my homework was all there.

I carried everything downstairs and then Kayden, my brother saw me struggling, he smiled.

"Let me take her to your car."

Jaxie smiled. "Thank you, Kayden."

Kayden nodded. "You're welcome, sis."

Cheevers High School

After dropping Summer off, with her two bags, I headed to school. It's been months since I've been here. I'm not looking forward to this.

Jaxie walked into the building, Sarah saw her walk in, she ran up to her.

"Hey! Welcome back. How are you? How's Summer?"

Jaxie smiled softly. "I'm exhausted. Summer is good." She opened her locker. "I don't want to be here to be honest, but I want my girl to know I worked hard to graduate…"

Sarah nodded. "That's a good way to look at this for another school year and senior year…"

Jaxie sighed. "Awesome. I'm going to be known as 'the pregnant girl' for the next two years...Great…" She shook her head. "...Sarah, I'm not looking forward to any of this."

Sarah nodded. "I get it."

Jaxie grabbed her things and headed to class. She was definitely not looking forward to a long day of school when she was up every four hours with Summer.

Later that night

Jaxie sat on her bed and sighed.

I didn't expect my life to change so much after Summer's birth. School is so different now. I don't go out with friends anymore. I have a baby to take care of now. I'm looked at differently with my peers. I'm a mother. I am grateful for my parents, siblings, Shane, his parents and his siblings. They have been amazing these few weeks. I know it's going to be a hard year for both me and Shane. Shane is an amazing dad to our daughter. I don't know where I'd be without him. I hope Summer knows what kind of things I've had to give up for her. I'm no longer on the soccer team. I hope I can be the best mom to my girl and give her the best life. I don't regret Summer, but I wish I had waited to have her.


	4. Shaylee

My Life Is Forever Changed

Episode 4- "Shaylee"

AN: Here's episode 4. This story will have 15 episodes.

Rayne

Isabella

Jaxie

Shaylee

Everleigh

Josephine

Kacie

Harleigh

Trista

Macy

Hailee

Ali

Aleeah

Kelli

Charlotte

November 14th, 2032

Shaylee's P.O.V.

Hey, I'm Shaylee. I'm sixteen years old. I'll be 17 in December. I'm the oldest child of my mom and dad, Victor and Quinn Steinfeld. I have a little sister, Whitney and a little brother, Brandon. My boyfriend Stephen and I have been together only for six months before I found out something that rocked our world. Our lives were forever changed because I'm pregnant. I'm currently 28 weeks pregnant, I'm seven months pregnant with a baby girl. I've had a pretty rough start because my dad kicked me out of the house when I had told him I was pregnant. I've been staying with Stephen for the past seven months. I had to quit the cheerleading and gymnastics team after finding out I was pregnant. I was so sad, but I knew my baby needed to be protected.

Stephen and I are naming our daughter, Ariah Rayeleigh Martin. We are very excited to meet her. I'm hoping I can be a great mom to my little girl.

Shaylee grabbed a water bottle when she saw Rayne walk downstairs with Rawlings. "Hey."

Rayne smiled. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Shaylee laughed. "Oh, so much better, I think. Now I just want to see my feet again..."

Rayne laughed. "I know how it goes. It sinks."

Stephen walked into the kitchen. "Hey babe. Are you ready for your doctor's appointment?"

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah."

Stephen nodded. "Let's go."

Shaylee grabbed her purse and headed out to the car with Stephen behind her. "We're pretty sure on Ariah right?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah. I really love the name."

Shaylee smiled and nodded. "Me too."

Stephen sighed. "I can't believe we are having a baby. It's still a huge shock."

Shaylee shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her belly. "Yeah, I can't believe it either, and I'm the one pushing the baby out of me..."

Stephen nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure Ariah's lucky to have an amazing and beautiful Momma like you."

Shaylee smiled. "Awww, thank you, Steph."

Stephen smiled. "No problem, babe."

Shaylee rubbed her belly. "I can't believe I'm pregnant and I'm 28 weeks now.

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, it sure feels like yesterday you told me that you were pregnant with Ariah, and now we are a few weeks away from seeing her for the first time."

Shaylee smiled. "Yeah. It was a scary thought."

Shaylee grabbed his hand. "How are you feeling about becoming a dad?"

Stephen smiled. "I'm actually happy. I mean I was definitely scared but I soon got used to the idea. I know it's not gonna be easy but we can do it."

Shaylee smiled slightly. "I'm excited to see her today."

Stephen started his car and headed off to the hospital. "Me too, Shay. Our lives are forever changed now. It's about her now."

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah, it is. Ariah will be fine, she will be a spoiled baby…"

Stephen laughed. "She will be."

Massachusetts General Hospital

When they arrived to the hospital, Shaylee and Stephen headed into the hospital and met Shaylee's doctor, Dr. Huston. Shaylee got onto the bed and the doctor walked inside.

"Good afternoon you two. How are you feeling, Shaylee?"

Shaylee sighed. "I'm feeling okay now. Just having a lot of back pain, though, but Stephen helps with that problem…"

Dr. Huston nodded. "That's good. You are now a few weeks away from giving birth, you might want to get everything ready for her." She began an ultrasound, she had Shaylee pull up her shirt and put on some gel on her belly and began showing the baby on the screen.

"Baby looks good. That's good. You are looking great too. I'll see you two for your thirtieth week appointment. That one we will go through early labor signs. Right now, you look good."

Stephen nodded as he helped her off the bed. "Thank you."

After the doctor's appointment, Shaylee and Stephen headed out to lunch to meet up with some friends.

Julia, Shaylee's best friend hugged her. "Hey! How was the doctor's appointment?"

Shaylee smiled as she sat down next to her other friend, Penelope. "It is good. We got to see the baby again, we have to go every two weeks until I'm 36 weeks and then every week until the birth."

Julia nodded her head. "Are you scared for Ariah to arrive?"

Shaylee nodded her head. "Yeah, I am. I'm really freaking out, but again, I'm excited too."

Penelope looked at Stephen. "How's the apartment haunting going?"

Stephen sighed. "We are going haunting some more in two weeks. Our families are helping us pick out things. I've been saving for Ariah and our place. It's a lot."

Julia nodded. "I completely understand. You are going to be parents soon. You want your own space."

Shaylee nodded her head. "Yeah, we want a two bedroom and two bathroom. We are really trying to make sure we make it before I give birth…"

Julia nodded her head. "How many more weeks do you have left?"

Stephen spoke up, looking at her and smiled softly. "12 more weeks."

Penelope's eyes went wide. "Wow. That's not a lot of time…"

Shaylee frowned. "Yeah. I'm kinda trying not to stress, but I'm stressing here and there…"

Stephen looked at her. "Everything will be fine, babe. You don't have to worry about anything."

Shaylee just nodded. "Okay…"

Four Weeks Later

December 10th, 2032

Shaylee and Stephen's New Apartment

Shaylee's P.O.V.

I'm now 32 weeks pregnant. I'm now eight months pregnant. I'm due mid February. I'm due on February 10th.I have eight more weeks until my due date. I'm completely uncomfortable now. Everything hurts. My back, my feet, my legs and my lower stomach. I have non stop practice contractions all the time now. Today, Stephen and I finally moved into our own apartment. We finally found a perfect place for our family. Stephen, his dad, Cody, his brothers and my brother, who is still in my life have been unloading the truck all day. I've been sitting down on the couch because I'm not allowed to carry heavy things now that I have a big belly, and my doctor told me I can't hold heavy furniture. Our friends came to help as well. I haven't spoken to my father for over seven months now.

Bailey walked over to Shaylee. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

Shaylee sighed. "I'm fine..."

Bailey sat down next to her. "No, you're not. I might not be your mother, but I can read your face. What's wrong?"

Shaylee sniffed. "I haven't seen my mom in months. She stopped calling me. I don't have her coming around to help...My brother is the only one who's in my life now..." She sobbed. "My...sister can't be around me...My dad thinks she'll get the idea of getting pregnant..." She buried her head into her hands.

Bailey sighed. "Oh, sweetie..."

Stephen saw her crying, he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Are you okay, Shay?"

Shaylee shook her head. "It's really hitting me that I'll be doing this alone without my mom..." She sniffed. "I'd never pick anyone over my daughter!"

Stephen nodded. "Oh, Shay..."

Shaylee wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried.

Stephen rubbed her back. "Shh, it's okay, Shay."

Shaylee kept crying, Stephen kissed her head. "Do you want me to try to get her to come to the baby shower?"

Shaylee sniffed. "Steph, my dad will freak out on you."

Stephen shook his head. "Does it look like I give a flying shit? I'm thinking about you."

Bailey looked at her son. "I'm having your father and uncle go with you, then."

Stephen nodded. "Thanks, Mom."

Shaylee sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Okay..."

The next day, Stephen, Cody and Zack headed to Shaylee's parents house.

Zack looked at his nephew. "Do you think we should be doing this?"

Stephen nodded. "Yes, this is for Shay. She needs her mom and sister there."

Victor opened the door. "What do you want?"

Stephen nodded. "I want to talk to your wife."

Victor crossed his arms. "Why? You knocked up my daughter, I should kill you for that. My wife isn't going to that baby shower. My daughter should've killed that child."

Zack's body was boiled. "Alright! That's enough! Let us just talk to Quinn."

Quinn walked over. "What's going on?"

Stephen looked at Quinn. "Quinn, Shaylee really wants you to come to her baby shower next week. It would really make her feel better. She's getting really emotional about not having you there for her..."

Quinn sighed. "Victor, this is insane! You are just going to have to grow a fucking pear and let me see my baby and..." She looked at Stephen. "What is the baby's name?"

Stephen smiled. "Ariah Rayeleigh."

Quinn started crying. "Ariah is my middle name and Rayeleigh is my mom's middle name! Oh!" She began sobbing softly.

Stephen smiled. "So, does that mean you'll come?"

Quinn nodded. "Of course! I'm packing a bag right now and I'm coming to stay with you for the week. I'm just dying to see my baby girl." She ran upstairs.

After getting Quinn, Stephen, Zack and Cody headed to Stephen and Shaylee's apartment.

Shaylee was sitting on the couch when the door opened.

Stephen smiled. "Shay, I have a surprise for you."

Shaylee nodded. "Really? What?" She looked curious. "What's going on?"

Quinn smiled as she walked inside. "Did someone order a Nana?"

Shaylee smiled. "Mom!" She stood up slowly.

Quinn hugged her tightly. "Oh, you look beautiful!"

Shaylee laughed. "I feel like a house."

Quinn smiled. "You look amazing sweetie, I have Stephen to thank for that..."

Shaylee smiled. "Thank you. I'm really looking forward to my baby shower and having Ariah here..."

Quinn smiled. "I love that she's named after me and your grandmother. When Stephen told me, I sobbed."

Shaylee smiled. "Really?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes."

Shaylee sat back down. "Is Dad still mad?"

Quinn sighed. "I talked to him and he's calmer, but still doesn't agree with you about Ariah. But, I'm sure someday he'll understand."

Shaylee nodded. "I hope so. I only get to see Brandon because Everleigh and him are friends..."

Stephen closed the door after his dad and uncle left. "I'll be in the baby's nursery putting some things away. I'll let you two have some time alone."

Shaylee smiled. "Thanks, babe." She then turned to her mom. "So, what's going on with you?"

Quinn sighed. "Well, since you've left, all I've been thinking about is you and my grandbaby. When Brandon told me it was a girl, I went out and went completely grandma..." She handed her four bags. "Some are handed down when you were a baby. I fixed them up a little. Most are new."

Shaylee smiled as she took the bags. "Thanks Mom." She started to take out the items. "They're beautiful."

Quinn smiled. "I called your grandmother to tell her the news and she's working on a blanket with Ariah Rayeleigh on it. She told me she's gonna try to be done before the birth but I laughed and said, 'She's due in a few weeks. You aren't gonna make it', she said, 'Oh yes, I will. I made it to Shaylee's birth. One the day of her birth, I was done'. So, we'll see..."

Shaylee smiled. "Really? That's great."

Stephen yelled from the nursery. "Ariah has too many blankets already! My grandmother is making one with a huge 'A' on it!" He shook his head.

Shaylee laughed. "Shut up, Steph!"

Quinn laughed. "Well,I don't blame her, Shay, you're expecting her great granddaughter. So, she has a reason to be thrilled and make stuff for her."

Shaylee sighed. "I know that, Mom...I'm talking to Steph..." She smiled. "She's the best. I can't wait to see her with Ariah." She felt a kick. She rubbed her belly. "She's been really active laty."

Quinn smiled. "Really?"

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah." She layed her mom's hand on her belly.

Quinn smiled as she felt the kick. "I feel her kicking."

Shaylee smiled. "She's a very active baby lately."

Quinn smiled. "You were also a very active baby. Like mother, like daughter, I'll say."

Shaylee laughed. "I'm sure!"

One Week Later

Saturday, December 18th, 2032

Shaylee's P.O.V.

I'm now 33 weeks pregnant with Ariah. Today is my baby shower. I'm so excited to have my mom here with me. I have seven more weeks until I'm due, but my mom thinks I'll go into labor early. I'm thinking that too. I've been having practice contractions lately. I have a lot of heartburn, lower back pain, and lots of cravings.

My mom, Bailey and Stephen's aunt Maya, my sister, Whitney, my brother, Brandon, Stephen's sisters, Rayne and Everleigh, Rayne's daughter, Rawlings, who's two months old now, my and Stephen's friends are here too, his grandmother, Carey and my grandmother, Rayeleigh here as well.

Shaylee was dressed in a pink dress, black tights and black slippers. Her hair was up in a tight bun. She walked into her new kitchen, where her mother, Bailey and Maya were putting out appetizers. "It smells good in here."

Maya laughed. "That's my famous mini meatballs, mushrooms and Carey's famous casserole."

Shaylee smiled. "Yumm. I'm hungry."

Stephen looked at her. "But you ate two hours ago."

Shaylee rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant. I'm eating for two."

After having some food, Shaylee began opening presents, her grandmother handed her a present, Shaylee opened it and smiled, she showed everyone.

"It's a blanket with a huge her name. Awww!" She hugged her grandmother. "I can't believe you could finish…"

The blanket had 'Ariah Rayeleigh' and pink was around it, the letters were white.

Shaylee opened more presents. She got many diapers, wipes, a burp cloth, a car seat, stroller and baby carrier, and the baby's bag. She loved everything. Even desserts were good.

Four Weeks Later

January 16th, 2033

Stephen and Shaylee's Apartment

Shaylee's P.O.V.

It's been four weeks since my baby shower, Stephen and I have been getting everything ready for Ariah's arrival. Her nursery is finally finished and her hospital bag and mine are packed, her car seat is in Stephen's car and the other is in mine. We are now prepared. Just waiting for her to let us know she's on her way. I'm now 37 weeks pregnant. Officially nine months. Three more weeks.

I was in the kitchen in our apartment when my water broke, I let Stephen know it was time. It was eight at night.

"Steph, it's time. My water broke…"

Stephen was calm, they've practiced. this many times and now it was real. "I'll get the hospital bags, your shoes are by the front door and my keys are on the counter. After grabbing the hospital bags, putting our shoes on and grabbing Stephen's shoes, we headed off to the hospital to have our daughter, Ariah.

Massachusetts General Hospital, 8:30pm

It was around eight thirty at night when we officially arrived at the hospital, I was rushed into a labor and delivery room, I got changed and then the contractions came more and more.

It was horrible. I never expected this to be so bad. Contractions came every thirty minutes at first, then every fifteen minutes and they got closer and closer together as I got closer to ten centimeters.

I screamed, yelled, squeezed Stephen's hand and he was there the whole time throughout my labor and I had the epidural at six centimeters. Life was about to change for Stephen and I, everything from now out is all about Ariah.

We are now both seventeen years old. We are seventeen and have a baby. It is now 1pm on January 17th, 2033, and finally I was able to start pushing.

I was completely exhausted. I didn't think I'd have the energy to push her out, but Stephen was by my side to give me support. He squeezed my hand.

"You can do this. Just a few more minutes of pain and then a lifetime of happiness with our girl."

I nodded as I began pushing as hard as I could. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't care if the whole hospital could fucking hear me.

After a few minutes of pushing, we finally welcomed our daughter, Ariah Rayeleigh into the world. She was beautiful. She was placed onto my chest as they cleaned her off a bit.

Stephen kissed Shaylee passionely.

Shaylee smiled. "She is..."

"She's beautiful."

Stephen was in tears. "I love her already. She's not allowed to date…"

Shaylee shook her head. "Oh, Steph."

Ariah Rayeleigh Martin- January 17th, 2033, 1:30pm, weighing at 7 pounds and 8 ounces and 17 inches long.

An hour after Ariah's birth, family and friends came to meet Ariah for the first time.

Shaylee had her in her arms.

Bailey walked over to her. "Can I hold my newest granddaughter?"

Shaylee nodded her head. "Of course." She handed her to Bailey.

Bailey rocked her softly. "She's beautiful."

Shaylee smiled. "Thank you."

Quinn smiled. "I'm next. Carey and your grandmother are dying to meet their great grandchildren."

Stephen smiled. "They'll get to meet her."

Shaylee wasn't going to ask her mother this question, but she just decided to ask. "Is dad here?"

Quinn sighed. "Yeah. Brandon basically tied him down to the car when we got here…"

Brandon walked into the room. "He needs to meet his granddaughter. He's been real shitty to you. The least he can do is be the best grandfather to my niece."

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah. I completely agree. I'm willing to give him a chance to do just that."

Zack looked at her. "If he gets shitty, I'll do the throwing out…"

Maya turned to her husband. "Calm down, honey."

Zack shook his head. "Maya, you know how protective I am, even if Ariah isn't my granddaughter."

Maya nodded. "I know. You are a great grandfather to Summer and Jackson."

Zack smiled. "Why, thank you, babe."

After the family met the newest addition of the family, Penelope and Julia and Ben arrived to meet Ariah.

Julia was smiling. "Awww, she's adorable! Did it hurt?"

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah. A lot. It was a total bitch when she came out. If you are having sex, be careful, this could happen to you."

Penelope nodded. "Got cha girl. I don't plan on having children for a long while."

Shaylee laughed. "Good."

Two Days Later

January 19th, 2033

Shaylee and Stephen's Apartment

Shaylee's P.O.V.

Two days after Ariah came into the world, we were able to head home for the first time. I'm still sore, exhausted and I'm now breastfeeding Ariah. Stephen and I are taking six weeks off of school. Stephen and I knew the next few weeks will be the most exhausting time of our lives ever.

It was 3 in the morning when Stephen and I were awaken up by Ariah's crying, I slowly reached over to pick her up and lay her on my shoulder. I began rocking her, she continued to cry. I turned to Stephen. "Can you grab me my burping cloth? I gotta breast feed her and then burp her."

Stephen nodded as he handed her the cloth and Shaylee began breastfeeding her.

Stephen looked at her. "Does it feel weird?"

Shaylee nodded. "A little, but other than that, it's okay."

After breastfeeding and burping Ariah, Stephen changed her and layed her down in the bassinet by their bed. They got into bed again and fell asleep.

One Week Later

Thursday, February 3rd, 2033

Stephen and Shaylee's Place

1:00am

Shaylee's P.O.V.

Ariah is now a week old and I'm so exhausted. I've been up every four hours to feed, burp, change, rock and just sit on my bed waiting for her to calm the hell down. I love my daughter, I do. But God damn, I never expected this to be so exhausting. She's either crying because she's hungry, gassy, needing a change and just cranky for no reason.

Stephen and I have been really trying to catch up on school, but it's extremely difficult with a one week old baby, who needs you every 2 to four hours.

Ariah woke up, began getting fussy and began crying, Shaylee groaned as she woke up and reached over and picked her up. She yawned. "I'm so tired. I have never been this tired in my life...I used to love staying up all night, now I'm just like, 'sleep sounds like a freaking party to me', it's literally exhausting…"

Stephen sighed as he looked at her. "I know. I feel you, babe. I used to stay up all night…"

Shaylee sighed. "I just want to be able to sleep…"

Stephen nodded his head. "Me too. We'll be able to in a few months, but for now, we are stuck in this situation...We have to stay up every two to four hours…"

Five Weeks Later

March 8th, 2033

Shaylee's P.O.V.

It's been six weeks since Ariah's arrival, it's gotten better with our nightly routine, so that's good. Now it's time to go back to school today. I'm really tired now, but I know I have to go back to school. Ariah is now six weeks old. She'll be going to daycare, I started pumping two weeks ago, I made sure she had bottles ready for the day. Her diaper bag was filled with everything she'd need.

After Stephen and I dropped off Ariah at daycare, we headed off to school. I definitely wasn't ready to be back.

I walked to my locker and sighed as Jasmine walked over to me. "So, how does it feel to be the next slut in tgis school?"

Shaylee rolled her eyes. "Don't even fucking start with that bullshit with me, Jasmine. I'm definitely not in the fucking mood. I'm exhausted! At least you got to get eight hours of sleep, I didn't!"

Jasmine crossed her arms. "Damn, you can be a bitch. Hope your daughter is a bitch like you…"

Shaylee's eyes went wide. "My daughter will be whatever the hell she wants to be, that's for damn sure! I'm not a bitch! I'm just exhausted from these past six weeks, okay?! You can back the fuck off!" She shut her locker and walked past her to her first class.

Everleigh looked at Shaylee. "Hey, how are you? How's Ariah?"

Shaylee yawned. "She's good. Growing great. She's nice and healthy. Me, on the other hand, I'm exhausted as hell right now, so if I sound like a total bitch, it's the no sleep talking…"

Everleigh nodded. "Understable."

Shaylee saw Stephen walk in, he sat down next to her. "I saw Jasmine talking to you. Are you okay, babe?"

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. I told her off. She really got to my last nerve…"

Stephen nodded. "You can tell me later what happened…"

Shaylee nodded her head. "Okay."

Later that night, Shaylee was at home with Ariah, she was feeding her when Stephen walked into their apartment. "Hey Shay."

Shaylee smiled as she picked up Ariah who had really made a mess of herself. "Someone needs a bath…"

Stephen laughed. "What the heck happened?"

Shaylee laughed too. "Pasta..,It's on the stove…"

Stephen nodded.

After giving Ariah a bath, Shaylee wrapped her into a towel, dried her off, changed her into her pajamas and rocked her in the chair.

Stephen walked into the nursery and sat down on the floor. "So, what happened?"

Shaylee begun telling him everything that Jasmine said, Stephen's eyes went wide. "Wow. She's definitely way off. She definitely doesn't realize how hard this shit is…"

Shaylee nodded as she finally got Ariah to sleep, she got up, layed her in her crib and smiled. "We have the longest 18 years of our lives now…"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, but it's all worth it…" He leaned in and jissed her.

Shaylee smiked as she kissed him back.

Later that night, Shaylee sat on her bed and sighed.

I don't think anyone should have sex before they're married because I never expected these past few weeks to be so hard. I love my daughter, I'll always love her, but sometimes I wish I would've waited. I plan on going to college after I graduate high school. I hope I can do it. Having Ariah now changed my life forever and everything I had panned is now all backwards. I'm glad I have Stephen here with me, I wouldn't be able to do any of this without him. Remember having a baby can't a man, I'm one of lucky ones who still has their baby's father there for their child.


	5. Everleigh

My Life Is Forever Changed

AN: Here's Everleigh's story. It much longer than I expected...

Episode 5: "Everleigh"

April 9th, 2034

Everleigh's P.O.V.

Hey! I'm Everleigh. I'm sixteen years old. I'll be 17 in a few weeks. I'm from Boston Massachusetts. I have a twin sister, Harleigh. She and I do everything together. She's feeling overwhelmed with my pregnancy.

I'm the third oldest to my mom, Bailey and dad, Cody. I have an older sister, Rayne, an older brother, Stephen, I'm the older twin to Harleigh, and I have five younger siblings, Tristian and Christian are twins, then Avalanna, and then Aliannah and Aleeah are also twins.

I want to be a journalist when I grow up. I'm an aunt to Rawlings, who is now 2 years old and an aunt to Ariah, who's now 2 years old. I want to go to college, graduate with honors and enjoy the life of a college student...but that's now all going to change because I'm pregnant. I broke up with my boyfriend a while ago, now, I'm dating Cole Mathews. We were only together for a month before I got pregnant. We are still getting to know each other. I'm currently 29 weeks pregnant, I'm seven months pregnant with a baby girl.

Everleigh walked into the house from school, sighing, she sat on the couch and put her feet up. Being over seven months pregnant and going to school for eight hours is getting exhausting.

My mom, Bailey, walked over to me. "How are you feeling, Eve?"

Everleigh sighed. "Exhausted. I hate being so exhausted after school…"

Bailey sighed. "I know. You're due in 2 months. You can do this. Trust me. If Rayne can do it, you can do it as well."

Everleigh sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Mom. I'm going go take a nap, then do my homework..."

Bailey nodded. "Alright honey."

Everleigh headed upstairs to her room and took a nap.

After her nap, her phone vibrated, she opened her eyes and reached over to open her phone.

Cole's text message: "Hey Eve, I'm in the driveway. Do you want to get ice cream and go to the park for a little bit?"

Everleigh nodded and texted back. "Yes, please."

Cole's text message: "Okay."

After Everleigh fixed her hair and put her shoes on, she headed downstairs and opened the front door. "I'm going out with Cole, Mom. I'll be home later."

Bailey nodded. "Be careful."

"I will." Everleigh headed to Cole's car and got in. "I'm so pregnant..."

Cole sighed. "I'm sorry babe."

Everleigh smiled. "It's okay. Thank God I have 2 more months to go." She looked at him. "We haven't decided on a name for her yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

Cole smiled. "I want her middle name to be your name." He looked at her. "Do you have suggestions for the first name?"

Everleigh smiled. "Awww! I think I have the perfect first name to go with her middle name. What do you think of Bayleigh?"

Cole looked at her. "Really? After your Mom?"

Everleigh smiled. "Yeah. We can call her Bay or Leigh."

Cole nodded. "That sounds amazing Ev."

Everleigh smiled. "I don't want to tell anyone just yet. Maybe when we have the baby shower. It's in a few weeks." She rubbed her belly. "I kinda can't wait to give birth. I'm just so tired after school that I have to take a nap." She sighed.

Cole nodded. He sighed. "I'm sorry, babe."

Everleigh smiled. "I don't regret her at all, it's just overwhelming..." She sighed. "What are we going to do after she's born? I really don't want to go back and forth. I really want her to have us under the same roof..."

Cole paused to think. He pulled into the ice cream place's parking lot. "I know it would be easier for us."

Everleigh smiled. "Really?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah. Bayleigh deserves a stable home and not being bounced back and forth, don't you think?"

Everleigh nodded. "Yeah, I do agree with you. But we only have been together for eight months. That's a little soon..."

Cole sighed. "I know. But, what would we do if we lived separately? I really don't wanna miss Bay's first few weeks of her life and I want to help you. She's my daughter..."

Everleigh nodded in agreement. "I agree with you."

Cole parked the car and got out, walked around to help Everleigh out. "We have a few more weeks to figure out the living situation."

Everleigh nodded as she got out with Cole's help. "Okay."

Cole wrapped his arm around her as they walked inside. "What do you want?"

Everleigh paused. "A chocolate milkshake."

Cole nodded as he then went to order a chocolate milkshake for Everleigh and an ice cream sundae for himself. "Okay."

Aaron saw Everleigh sitting down, he walked over to her. "Hey Everleigh."

Everleigh looked at him. "Hey Aaron."

Aaron smiled. "How are you doing? I heard you're pregnant or your just not your normal size..."

Everleigh sighed. "Yeah, I'm pregnant. I'm 29 weeks."

Aaron's eyes went wide. "You're pregnant with who's baby?"

Cole walked over. "With my baby."

Everleigh sighed. "Right. You haven't met, or I wasn't expecting you to meet at all..."

Aaron looked at him. "Who are you?"

Cole smiled. "I'm Cole. Her boyfriend. Who are you?"

Aaron nodded. "I'm Aaron, her ex boyfriend."

Cole nodded. "She never mentioned you to me before..."

Everleigh covered her face in embarrassment. "I...It didn't seem to be important...We broke up for a reason..."

Cole looked at her. "Why did you feel like I shouldn't know?"

Everleigh sighed. "I don't know."

Aaron looked at her. "So, he knocked you up two months after we broke up?"

Everleigh nodded slowly. "Um...Yeah..."

Aaron's eyes went wide. "Wow."

Everleigh frowned, crossing her arms. "Well, its none of your concern, anyways."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "You couldn't keep your legs closed, huh?"

Everleigh's eyes went wide. She held back tears. "That isn't any of your business!"

Aaron crossed his arms. "How did you go two years without getting pregnant when we were together, but one time you sleep with him, you get pregnant?"

Everleigh wiped her eyes. "I don't know!" She grabbed her milkshake and walked out of the ice cream place. She sniffed.

Cole rushed after her. "Everleigh..."

Everleigh sniffed as she sat on the cerb. "You hate me, don't you?"

Cole shook his head. "No I don't, babe. I could never hate you. You're the mother of my baby...and my girlfriend..."

Everleigh wiped her cheeks. "I'm such a slut..." She began crying softly.

Cole shook his head and hugged her. "No, you're not, baby..." He looked at her. "You're not a slut, Everleigh! That guy might be making up stories to make you angry, Evie."

Everleigh sniffed. "No, he's not making it up. I did sleep with him when I was with him, Cole..." She sighed as she tried to get up. "Ugh. Can you help me up?"

Cole nodded his head as he helped her up. "Of course."

Everleigh held onto her belly as she stood up. "Thank you." She sighed. "I'm not looking forward to getting bigger..."

Cole helped her get into his car and then shut the door. He jumped into his car and turned the car on, headed out of the parking lot and headed to the park. "I know, baby. You're so strong, baby girl. You have a few more weeks to go."

Everleigh nodded her head. "Yeah."

Two Weeks Later

Saturday, April 22, 2034

Everleigh's P.O.V.

I'm now 31 weeks pregnant. I'm currently still seven months pregnant. I'll be eight months next week. I had my doctor's appointment a few days ago. Bayleigh looks great and healthy. Cole and I have talked more about moving in with each other, we are hoping to move in with each before I give birth. We aren't sure how my dad will take the news of me moving out. I'm now 17 years old. I turned 17 on the eighteenth. Cole is 19.

But, I'm not going to mention anything about that right now because today is my baby shower. I'm so excited to celebrate my little girl, Bayleigh Everleigh. I walked downstairs with my twin sister, Harleigh. She's one of my best friends. I was wearing a pink dress with black flats. Screw high heels. I can't fit my fat feet in anything these days.

Cole and I haven't announced the name of our daughter yet. We are announcing her name today. The only person who knows is my aunt Maya.

Cody, my dad, helped me down the last step of the stairs. I smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

Cody smiled. "You're welcome, Eve."

Everleigh hugged her uncle Zack, who smiled. "I'm so excited to meet my great niece. Does she have a name?"

Everleigh smiled. "She does. I won't say until it's cake time…"

Zack sighed. "Oh. I'm really dying to know her name…"

Everleigh laughed. "I know. I can't say. That's not fair to everyone else. But, all I can say is she is named after someone."

Zack smiled. "Is it me?!"

Everleigh shook her head. "No."

The baby shower went on as planned, we had barbecue food and drinks. After we ate, we went inside so I could open the presents. We have nothing right now. With Cole working a lot now, we can finally get a crib. I got plenty of clothes from newborn to three months, diapers, a play pen, shoes and many more things we'd need when she arrives. It was overwhelmingly worth baby stuff. I had a good time with my family and Cole's family. Finally, we were able to announce her name.

My aunt put the cake out and Cole and I smiled. "Her name is in honor of my mom, Bailey and me. In a few short weeks, you'll get to meet Bayleigh Everleigh!" I smiled.

My mom had tears in her eyes, she hugged me. "Oh, thank you, baby girl! I'm so honored to share my name with her."

Everleigh smiled brightly. "We plan on calling her Leigh for short."

Bailey smiled. "I love it."

Cody smiled. "She's already loved and she's not here yet…"

Cole smiled. "She's not dating until she's 18 and moved out…"

Everleigh stared at her boyfriend. "I think she has the right to choose, Cole, but I'll make sure she's on birth control when she does start dating…"

Cole paused, but agreed. "Okay, I can agree to that, I guess. I want her to be safe and not be having a baby at sixteen…"

Cody nodded. "That's understandable."

After the baby shower, Everleigh looked at her father. "Dad? Can I talk to you about something?"

Cody nodded. "Of course, Eve. What's on your mind?"

Everleigh took a deep breath. She didn't know how he'd take the news, but she knew she had to tell him. It is all about Bayleigh. "Dad, Cole and I think the best for Bay is if we move in with each other…"

Cody sighed deeply as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that Everleigh wants to move in with Cole. "Eve, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't think you should move in with him just yet. You only have been with him for eight months, honey. I don't think you're ready for that big step in your relationship. You're still getting to know each other."

Everleigh just sighed. "Dad, you don't understand. I'm about to give birth. I only have nine weeks until I give birth, if I make it to my due date…"

Cody took a moment to figure out what he's going to say. "Everleigh, you can't move in with him...You barely know him. He is just your baby's father. He can visit her, but you aren't moving in with him right now…"

Everleigh groaned. "Ugh. I don't want Cole to miss anything of Bayleigh's life! He is her dad! He has rights." She turned to her mom. "Mom, can you get him to understand, please?"

Bailey looked at her husband, but before she could say anything, Cody spoke up. "That's it, Everleigh. You're grounded. No seeing Cole for the rest of your pregnancy. Go upstairs. Now."

Everleigh's eyes went wide. "What?! That's not fair, Dad! Cole has rights towards being at my doctor's appointments!"

Bailey was upset with Cody too. "You're being unreasonable right now Cody. How could you do that to Everleigh?!"

Cody crossed his arms. "I'm your father. She has to listen to me. She's not 18 yet, Bailey."

Everleigh groaned as she ran out of the house. "This is so stupid!"

Harleigh her twin sister ran after her. "I agree, Eve, Daddy's being stupid and unreasonable right now."

Everleigh sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm a nervous freaking wreck already, and now I have to tell Cole he can't come to my appointments anymore...It's bullshit, Harleigh."

Harleigh nodded her head. "I know..."

Everleigh sat on the step and sighed as she called Cole. She ran her fingers through her hair as the phone rang.

Cole picked up the phone. "Hey Ev, what's up, baby?"

Everleigh began crying. She sniffed. "My dad is being so unreasonable with me. He told me you can't come to my doctor's appointments for the rest of my pregnancy just because I wanted to move in with you for Bay's sake..."

Cole's eyes went wide. "What? That's bullshit. He could mind his own business instead of poking his nose in ours. Of course I'm gonna be there for you and Bay. I'm not happy with him right now."

Everleigh sniffed. "Neither am I, I'm so pissed and now stressed out. I can't let you miss the last few appointments of my pregnancy. You deserve to be there and I'm not letting you miss anything of Bayleigh's life. I'm not going through this last trimester without you."

Cole nodded his head. "I agree."

Everleigh sighed. "He can be pissed off as long as he wants. I'm not staying here anymore. I want Bayleigh to have a stable home with us."

Cole nodded his head. "Yeah."

Everleigh sighed as she stood up and then walked to her car. "I'll be your place in ten minutes..." She sighed. "If I can fit my very pregnant belly behind the wheel. God, she eats so much. I'm literally looking like I could pop now but I'm only 31 weeks..."

Harleigh looked concerned. "Sissy, are you okay to drive?"

Everleigh nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine, Har. I'll see you later or when your niece makes her arrival..." She got into her car and sighed.

Harleigh nodded. "Alright."

Everleigh put her phone down and then told Cole she'd be on her way and then backed out of the driveway.

Harleigh walked into the house.

Cody looked at his daughter. "Where's Everleigh?"

Harleigh crossed her arms. "She left."

Bailey turned to Cody. "See! You made her so upset that she can't stay here. You are so unreasonable!"

Cody crossed his arms. "Well I'm right though. She's too young to be dating and having a baby."

Bailey sighed. "Well, it's a little too late. She's about to have a baby in two months. You can't stop her from doing what's best for her daughter and OUR grandchild."

Cody shook his head. "But I'm right though."

Harleigh shook her head. "Far from it. Are you going to stop talking to her or have her stop talking to you? By the way, you're acting with her is the proof."

Cody crossed his arms. "I don't like the way she's acting now. I don't want to talk to her right now because I'm right, Harleigh!"

Everleigh was in her car on the way to Cole's when she felt sharp pain in her back. She groaned as she pulled into Cole's driveway. She groaned in pain when she felt sharp pain in her lower belly. "Oh God. No. Not now." She grabbed her phone and texted Cole. "Come outside. Something is wrong."

Cole nodded and texted back. "Coming." He then rushed outside and over to her. "Is everything okay?"

Everleigh shook her head. "No...I think I'm in labor..."

Cole looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Everleigh nodded. "I think so. I think I had a contraction..."

Cole nodded. "We'll take my car. Come on." He helped her out of her car and they headed off to the hospital.

Massachusetts General Hospital

Everleigh was now in her hospital bed and sighed. "Ugh. This sucks. It's too early..." She groaned as she felt another contraction come. "I don't like this."

Cole sighed as he comforted his girlfriend. "I'm sorry babe."

Everleigh's doctor walked into the room. "So, I found the right medicine for you so you don't go into labor early. I want you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. Most likely, I'll have you come in on June 17th."

Everleigh nodded. "Okay so I'll be induced?"

Her doctor nodded. "Yes. Unless Bay comes on her own..."

Cole nodded. "Thank you."

After the scare, Everleigh and Cole headed to his house so Everleigh could rest and be on bed rest for the next few weeks. They knew it was going to be overwhelming.

Seven Weeks Later

June 17, 2034

Everleigh's P.O.V.

For the last seven weeks I've been on bed rest and I'm now 38 weeks pregnant with Bayleigh. I'm now nine months along. The past two months were the most slow moving, overwhelming and exciting. They were so slow because I've been on bed rest for the last seven weeks and everything was just so crazy. My uncle, aunt, cousins and sisters helped Cole put Bay's nursery together. I can't do anything. I feel completely helpless right now. My dad and I haven't spoken in two months. He was being so unreasonable and not understanding my situation. Hopefully when I have Bay, he will understand and talk to me again. After I got pregnant, I lost a lot of friends and I felt so lonely. I only had Harleigh, but she can go out to parties. I can't. I have a baby on the way. I can't be a teenager anymore.

It was time to head to the hospital to be induced. I'm nervous. It was five in the morning, I changed into sweats and put my hair up in a bun. Cole grabbed our hospital bags that I packed two weeks ago and we headed off to the hospital.

Massachusetts General Hospital, 5:30AM

It was around five thirty when we arrived at the hospital. I signed in and then was wheeled to my delivery room.

Now it's real. After I got comfortable in a hospital gown, my doctor started my labor with medication. I looked at Cole.

"How are you feeling?"

Cole sighed. "I'm nervous. How are you, babe?"

Everleigh sighed. "I'm nervous too. I'm overwhelmed right now, I'm not looking forward to the intense pain that comes with giving birth."

Cole kissed her head. "I'm right here. I'll do anything I can for you, okay?"

Everleigh nodded. "Okay. I love you…"

Cole leaned down and missed her. "I love you, baby."

Everleigh texted Harleigh. "In the hospital. Getting induced. Bayleigh should be here by tomorrow."

Harleigh texted her back. "Okay. Good luck, sis. I love you."

Everleigh texted her sister back. "I love you too."

For the next 24 hours, Everleigh went through intense contractions, Cole was there for the whole time. Helping her with the pain, she had an epidural to help numb things down there. She never felt so much pain in her life. It was now June 18th 2034, it was now 5:00AM. Everleigh groaned and moaned as she felt the need to push.

"Ugh! I need to push...Ugh! Oh, God…"

Cole nodded his head. "Okay. I'll go get your doctor, okay?"

Everleigh was feeling a lot of pressure when her doctor walked into the room with Cole. A nurse shut the door, and her doctor looked at Everleigh.

"Ready to have a baby, Everleigh?"

Everleigh nodded her head. "I'm so ready…"

Cole grabbed Everleigh's hand and Everleigh squeezed his hand back.

Everleigh's doctor looked at her. "I want you to push down as hard as you can, okay?"

Everleigh nodded her head as she began pushing as hard as she could. It was intense, she screamed and began crying intensely in pain. She squeezed Cole's hand.

"Ugh! It hurts!" Everleigh cried.

Everleigh's doctor nodded. "I know. You can do this. The baby's head is crowning. You are almost there, Everleigh."

Everleigh groaned and screamed in pain as she pushed harder. "Oh my God! I can't…"

Cole kissed her head. "You got this, babe. You can do this!"

Everleigh shook her head as she layed her head on her pillow. "No...I...I can't…"

Cole shook his head. "You are so close, baby girl. Don't give up."

Everleigh shook her head. "I...I…" After a minute of resting, she decided to get back to pushing. Around 5:45AM, Everleigh pushed one last time. She screamed on top of her lungs.

Bayleigh Everleigh Mathrews made her way into the world on June 18th 2034. She weighed 7 pounds and 8 ounces.

The Next Day

June 19, 2034

Cole's Apartment Complex

Everleigh's P.O.V.

The day after Bayleigh came into the world, we were able to take her home for the first time. I was completely exhausted. I never experienced that much pain in my life. Cole had Bay in one hand and then he slowly helped me into our home.

My sisters, Rayne and Harleigh are coming to help me. I'm not sure if my parents are coming. It's been weeks since I've seen them.

Everleigh sighed as she sat slowly on the couch. "Ugh. I'm exhausted."

Harleigh and Rayne knocked on the door, Cole took Bayleigh out of her carrier and then opened the door.

Rayne smiled. "Awww! She's beautiful." She hugged her sister. "How are you feeling?"

Everleigh sighed. "Exhausted. My body is so sore."

Rayne sighed. "Oh, trust me, that's how I was after Rawlings was born. Has Dad talked to you?"

Everleigh shook her head. "No. I haven't spoken to him in 2 months. He hates me..."

Harleigh sighed. "Well, he actually wants to meet Bayleigh."

Everleigh took a deep breath. "I don't know, Har. Dad hates me, I'm not sure he will love her..."

Rayne sat down next to her sister. "Eve, do you want Bay to have a relationship with her grandpa?"

Everleigh shrugged her shoulders. "I do...but..." Before she could say anything, Cody and Bailey knocked on the door.

Cole just sighed as he opened the door. "Hi."

Bailey smiled at her daughter. "Awww, honey. She's beautiful."

Everleigh smiled softly. "Can I have a minute alone with Dad, please?"

Cole, Bailey, Harleigh and Rayne all nodded as they headed to the kitchen.

Cody sat down next to his daughter. "I'd like to apologize to you, Ev. I'm really sorry the way I treated you. I just wanted the best for you…"

Everleigh just nodded. "Do you ever think the best for me is being here with my boyfriend and my daughter? I don't want her to be back and forth everyday for the next five years…That's not fair to her…"

Cody sighed. "I know it's not fair. I was just mad at myself and I took my anger out on you…"

Everleigh was confused. "You were angry with yourself? Why?"

Cody sighed. "I wasn't listening to you. I was trying to keep you my baby forever. I didn't think about Bay. I was thinking about myself. I hurt your feelings and I was being selfish towards Cole. He is her dad and I can't keep Bay from not seeing him...I'm so sorry, Evie..."

Everleigh nodded. "Yeah..." She looked at him. "It's fine. I mean it's okay I know it hurts you that I'm growing up so fast but you've got to understand that I'm not a baby anymore. And besides I want you and Bay to have a relationship too..." She looked at him. "I'm sorry too."

Cody smiled as he hugged his daughter. "Can I meet her?"

Everleigh nodded. "Of course." She called for Cole. "My dad wants to meet Bay. Bring her over here."

Cole nodded as he brought Bay over to them. "Here." He gave her to Cody.

Cody smiled as he held Bayleigh. "She has your moms eyes..."

Bayleigh smiled and coos.

Everleigh nodded. "Yes, she does."

Bailey smiled. "I'm so honored you wanted to pass my name onto her. It fits her. She's a Bayleigh." She kissed her granddaughter's head.

Everleigh smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Bailey smiled. "You're welcome Ev."

Everleigh sighed. "I never want to experience that kind of pain again for a long while."

Bailey nodded. "Alright."

Everleigh looked at her. "How did you do this so many times?"

Bailey laughed. "It was hell, but it was all worth it. I don't know how I did it to be honest."

Everleigh looked at her. "Really?"

Bailey smiled. "Yeah."

Everleigh nodded. "Okay. I hope I can also be as good as you as a mother to Bay."

Cody smiled. "I'm sure you will, sweetie. If Rayne can be a great mom to Rawlings, so will you. No new parent is perfect. That's my advice as a dad to you..."

Everleigh smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

Later that night, 11:00PM

A few hours after Everleigh's parents, two sisters and Cole's parents came to see Bay for the first time, Everleigh and Cole spent a few hours taking care of their newborn daughter. It is now 11:00PM and they finally got to bed and then Bayleigh began crying again.

Everleigh groaned as she heard Bayleigh crying. She sat up in her and Cole's bed, reached over and picked up her daughter. She began rocking her in her arms. "Shhh, baby girl. I'm here…"

Bayleigh cried loudly, Everleigh rubbed her back and then handed her to Cole, so she could breastfeed her daughter. After feeding Bayleigh, Cole changed her diaper and changed her, Cole rocked his daughter to bed and layed her in the bassinet. They finally fell asleep around midnight.

Two Weeks Later

July 2nd, 2034

Cole and Everleigh's Apartment Complex

Everleigh's P.O.V.

Two weeks after I gave birth to Bayleigh Everleigh, I'm getting used to our new schedule with the baby. We've been home all day since her birth and it's going to get more complicated when Cole goes back to work next week. I'm not looking forward to being home alone with Bay until I go back to school when she's six weeks old.

My sister, Harleigh and I have grown apart somehow in the last two weeks. Here's the thing: I got pregnant at 16, while she has the chance to go to parties and hang out with friends. I can't because I have a baby now.

Harleigh knocked on her sister's door, Everleigh opened the front door. "Hey."

"Hey." Harleigh said, walking inside. "So, how's Leigh?"

Everleigh smiled. "She's good. Um, how are you doing?"

Harleigh smiled. "I've been hanging with my friends more often, I guess. You've been real busy…"

Everleigh sighed. "I've changed, sis. I'm a mom now. I can't hang with my friends anymore…"

Harleigh crossed her arms. "We have grown apart so much. It's impossible to think we were so close before you got pregnant…"

Everleigh nodded. "I know…I hope you know I didn't mean to have us grow apart, Harleigh…"

Harleigh sighed. "I just wanted to clear the air with you because I miss you…"

Everleigh smiled softly. "Me too. I love you, Harls."

Harleigh hugged her sister. "I love you too, Ev."

Three Months Later

Monday, September 4, 2034

Everleigh's P.O.V.

Three after I gave birth to Bayleigh, I'm finally going back to school. I'm overwhelmed with the fact I'm leaving my little girl for the first time since her birth. Cole has gone back to work and I've started a part time job a few weeks ago. Today I go back to school and I'm overwhelmed with the fact that I'm now a mom in high school. I drove Leigh, we now call Bayleigh Leigh more often than we call her Bay to daycare before heading to school.

Once I walked inside and headed to my locker I was met by my cousin, Kayden, his girlfriend, Kacie of two years and my sister, Harleigh.

Kayden smiled. "Hey cuz, how's mom life and how's Leigh?"

Everleigh smiled. "Leigh is doing well. Almost three months on the 18th and I'm getting used to being a mom but I'm always overwhelmed. It's not easy. I don't think it's good for anyone to have sex and have a baby young. I'm serious…"

Harleigh nodded. "Yeah."

Later that night

Everleigh's P.O.V.

Everleigh sat in her bedroom and sighed.

I think nobody should have sex and have a baby at 17. It's not all fairytales and butterflies. It's so difficult. It's not easy to be a mom and a teenager at the same time. I don't want my daughter to think I never wanted her, I just really wish I waited to have her. You know, married and have a much more stable job before having a baby. My relationship with my sister has changed a lot since Leigh came into the world. We used to hang out everyday, but now I can't go to parties or go out anymore. I do miss my old life but I do regret my daughter at all. Cole and have gotten closer throughout these past few months. He's such a good dad to Bayleigh. I hope I can give my little girl the life she deserves.

Peace out ya'll.


	6. Kacie

My Life Is Forever Changed

Episode 6: "Kacie"

AN: Here's Kacie's episode- she is the girlfriend to Kayden, Zack and Maya's son. The year is the same year as Everleigh's episode. Kacie & Kayden are 17 now. Kayden's birthday was June, so this is a few months after Everleigh gave birth to Bayleigh.

Zack and Maya's home, Boston Massachusetts

October 31st, 2034

Kacie's P.O.V.

Hey, I'm Kacie! I'm your normal teenager. I'm 17 years old. I've been dating Kayden Martin for the past 4 years. We are together everyday. I'm the second oldest of my parents, Valerie and Mike Peters. I have an older brother, Danny and an younger sister, Christa. I am a straight A student, caption of the cheerleading team and a lover of animals. I want to be a veterinarian when I grow up. Although, my life took an unexpected turn when I found out I was pregnant. My dad kicked me out a few months ago and now I'm six months pregnant. I'm 27 weeks along...and it's not just one baby...I'm having twins! We're having twin girls. We are naming them, Kaylee Marie and Kayla Rayne.

The shock of me having twins is starting to wear off, but I'm so scared. I'm so glad I have Kayden and his family. They took me in when I was kicked out of my house. I still don't talk to my mom or dad. They don't deserve to be in my or my children's lives.

Kacie walked downstairs after changing into comfy clothes. Everything is so uncomfortable now. Her body has changed so much throughout the last sixmonths.

Kayden looked at his girlfriend. "Are you sure you want to stay in tonight, babe?"

Kacie nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm really just not wanting to go out. My back is killing me. This is really rough…"

Kayden sighed. "I'm sorry, babe. I guess I'll let our friends know we're not going out..."

Kacie shook her head. "No, Kayden. You go. I'll feel horrible if you miss your favorite day of the year..."

Kayden shook his head. "No, it's fine I'm not going I'm staying here with you."

Kacie rubbed her back, sighing deeply as she sat on the couch. "I'm so miserable..."

Kayden sighed. "I'm sorry baby." He looked at her. "Do you want me to rub your back?"

Kacie nodded. "Yeah." She sat up and sighed. "Kaylee loves to lay her head on my rib and straight up kick my bladder..."

Kayden looked at her. "Really?" He started to rub her back.

Kacie nodded. "Yeah. It's so uncomfortable. I hope I can give birth before my due date, which is looking most likely."

Kayden nodded. "Oh yeah."

Maya walked downstairs with laundry. "I cleaned the twins clothes and hung them up for you..." She looked at Kacie. "Back pain?"

Kacie nodded. "Uh huh. It's getting so bad..."

Maya smiled. "I don't miss those moments one bit. It was bad for me too..." She handed Kacie a letter. "This came today. It's for you."

Kayden smiled. "Who's it from Mom?"

Kacie sighed. "My mom..." She groaned. She slowly opened it.

"Kacie,

I know you possibly don't want to hear from me but I miss you. I know you possibly don't like me much now. I want you to know I still love you. I hope you're doing good.

Mom." She slowly got up and threw it out. "I don't need her to pop up into my life. If she chose her crazy husband over me, that's her choice. Not mine."

Maya nodded. "We support you, sweetie. They aren't invited to the baby shower next weekend."

Kacie groaned. "I can't wait to give birth. I'm tired of going to the bathroom every ten minutes." She walked to the bathroom.

The doorbell rang. Maya walked to the front door and opened the door. "Valerie. Hi."

Valerie smiled. "Hi Maya. Where's Kacie?"

Maya sighed. "She's in the bathroom. I'll go get her." She headed to the bathroom door and knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay, Kacie? Your mom is here."

Kacie took a deep breath. "What? What is she doing here?" She said, walking out of the bathroom.

Maya sighed. "Well, she wanted to see you."

Kacie sighed. "Alright fine." She headed to the front door. "Hi Mom. What's up?" She crossed her arms over her belly.

Valerie looked at her daughter and smiled. "How are you doing? I wanted to apologise to you for taking your father's side." She looked at her. "I hope you can forgive me."

Kacie sighed. "You're married. I get it. You care more about dad than your own daughter. That's great." She rolled her eyes. "I'm great except the fact I'm looking like I'm about to pop and I'm only 27 weeks pregnant..."

Valerie sighed. "I know but I also know that I made a mistake of taking your father's side and kicking you out. I do care about you."

Kacie sighed. "Yeah? Well, I hope you know if one of my girls got pregnant as a teen, I'm NOT kicking her out! They are my world." She teared up. "I could never do what you did..."

Maya looked at Valerie. "I think you need to leave. She doesn't need you anymore, she has us and she doesn't need the stress..." She wrapped her arms around Kacie and gave her a hug. "I love Kacie like she's my own daughter and I shall treat her like she's my own..." She looked at her with a glare. "...Unlike you, I don't turn my back to one true blood, Valerie."

Kacie began crying in Maya's shoulder. "She's so cold towards me...I don't understand how she...could chose a shitty husband over...me..." She sobbed.

Maya hugged her. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie. You know, she's not thinking straight. She should be there for you, but instead she's making things worse for you. But don't worry, we all are here for you."

Kayden walked up to his mother. "Can I go punch Mike in the face? I'm going to hurt him so bad for hurting Kacie and making Valerie choose him over her own daughter!"

Maya sighed. "I agree, honey, but you can't do that. What if they call the cops on you? You have twins on the way."

Kayden groaned. "Fuck. You're right."

Maya nodded. "I am right. I'm your mother, Kayden, you need to be here for Kacie. She needs you."

Kayden nodded. "You're right. Thank you, Momma." He looked at Kacie. "I'm sorry, Kace."

Kacie shrugged her shoulders. "I can't change what happened. I just want to focus on the girls. They need me to be strong and be stress free for whatever how long I got left..." She rubbed her belly. "I'm not looking forward to have a c-section though..."

Maya smiled. "I had three. It's a bit overwhelming with the recovery if I'm honest with you. It hurts for the first 4 to 8 weeks after birth but then it will get better..."

Kayden looked at his mother. "Really?"

Maya nodded. "I had a c section with Jaxie, you and Layke and Charlotte."

Kayden nodded. "Oh, well, at least you can help Kacie."

Kacie sighed. "You know, I feel like some candy and just watching a scary movie tonight."

Kayden smiled. "You pick the movie, I'll go get the candy and some more snacks."

Kayden headed out as Zack came home. "Hey bud. Where are you heading?"

Kayden smiled. "I'm going to go get candy and more snacks for our movie Dad."

Zack nodded. "Alright. Drive safe."

Kayden smiled. "Thanks Dad." He then walked to his car, sat in and drove to the store to get the snacks for their movie. Once getting the snacks he paid and then walked out of the store getting back in the car and driving home.

Zack and Maya's home

Kayden got out of his car when he saw their friends walking up to him.

Ryder looked at Kayden. "You coming out tonight, bro?"

Kayden shook his head. "Sorry, man. Kacie and I are staying in tonight…"

Mickie sighed. "Awww. Is she okay?"

Kayden nodded. "She's just getting more tired lately. I'm sure we'll see you at the baby shower next weekend, right?"

Mickie nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there. I have the perfect gift in mind. I'm buying it tomorrow."

Kayden smiled. "Whatever it is, I'm sure Kacie will love it." He grabbed the bags. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Cool?"

Ryder and Mickie nodded. "Cool. Bye dude." He and Mickie walked off to get candy, while he walked inside with everything Kacie wanted. "I'm back." He walked into the living room and sat next to her and kissed her head. "Did you pick a movie?"

Kacie nodded. "Yeah."

Later that night after two movies and dinner with the family, Kacie got into the shower and then changed into Kayden's t- shirt and put on her maternity pajama pants. She brushed her hair and braided her hair. She sighed as she got into bed with Kayden.

"I'm so excited for the baby shower…"

Kayden smiled. "Me too, baby. I can't wait to celebrate our girls…"

Kacie smiled. "Me too, babe. We have only a few things right now. We need a lot of baby stuff. Everything doubled…"

Kayden nodded. "It's overwhelming now, I know. We have each other and my family to help us with the babies."

Kacie sighed, laying her head on his shoulders and took a deep breath. "I'm grateful to have you here for me. I don't think I could do this without you…"

Kayden kissed her head. "I know. You don't have to worry about me leaving you, Kace. I'm not going anywhere…"

Kacie smiled brightly. "I'm glad you aren't leaving me…"

"I could never ever leave you, baby girl. You, Kaylee and Kayla are my world."

Kacie smiled at him. "Good."

Kayden leaned in and kissed her passionately.

One Week Later

Saturday, November 4, 2034

Brooksby Village Catering, Boston Massachusetts

Kacie's P.O.V.

Today is my baby shower. It's now early November, I'm now 28 weeks pregnant with my twin daughters, Kaylee and Kayla Martin. I'm now seven months pregnant. My back is killing me a lot lately, and I'm only seven months, I have two months left. I'm so overwhelmed. I can't believe I'm having twins in a few short weeks since twins come early.

I was wearing a light pink dress with black flats. No heels for me. My feet have grown into grapes. It's insane. My side of my family isn't invited, I'm upset about it, yes, but it's the best for me. I have Kayden and his family here for me. I'm so grateful.

Kayden's and my friends are coming to the baby shower. I walked into the venue with our friends and Kayden's family.

Kayden's grandmother, Carey, walked over to me and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie. How are you feeling now?"

Kacie sighed. "Tired. Very tired, and I'm only seven months along…"

Carey laughed softly. "Oh, I know. I was there with Kayden's dad and his uncle, and then his mom had twins and so did his aunt, Bailey. You're doing so well…"

Kacie nodded her head. "I know. I hope I can do this just as well as you, Bailey and Maya…It seems so overwhelming knowing I'm having twins and I'm 17 years old…"

Carey smiled. "You are so strong, Kacie. You are going to do well...You have Maya here for you…"

Kacie teared up and wiped her eyes. "I know. I'm really grateful for Maya."

Carey smiled. "She loves you."

Mickie walked over to Kacie. "Kacie! Hey! You look beautiful!"

Kacie smiled. "Thank you."

Ryder hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

Kacie sighed. "Tired. Exhusted."

Mickie nodded. "That's understandable. You're carrying twins."

Ryder looked around for Kayden. "Where's Kayden?"

Kacie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since we got here..." She said, as she rushed over to Maya. "Maya! Where's Kayden?"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. I thought he was with you..."

Kacie shook her head. "No."

Ryder spotted Kayden outside with Kacie's parents. "Looks like he's outside getting your parents to leave or something."

Kacie groaned. "What?! What are they doing here?" She walked outside with Ryder behind her. "Valerie? Mike? What the hell are you doing here?!"

Mike looked at his daughter. "You're calling us by our names?"

Kacie rolled her eyes. "You're not my parents anymore. So, I can call you whatever I want."

Mike's eyes went wide. "Oh, no, you can't. You're my daughter! You listen to me!"

Kacie shook her head. "I'd rather die than listen to your bullshit, Mike..." She crossed her arms around her stomach.

Mike was so angry, he was about to kick Kacie in the stomach, but Ryder rushed in front of her and got kicked in the gut for her. "Asshole! Fuck you!" He slowly got up and punched him in the face. "You are such an asshole! You were going to hurt your own daughter and granddaughters!"

Kacie stood there in complete shock, she held onto Kayden and she just buried her head into his shoulder. "Oh my God, what the actual fuck?!" She glared at Mike.

Kayden glared at Valerie and Mike. "Get out of here! You weren't invited anyway!" He held onto Kacie as she began catching her breath. "Oh God! Ryder!" She rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" She gave a smile. "You took a kick to the gut for me..."

Ryder groaned in pain, but nodded his head. "I'll be okay..."

Kayden helped Ryder inside. He had Ryder over his shoulder, holding onto him. "Dad!"

Zack rushed over to his son and Ryder, who wasn't looking so good. "Yeah, Kayden? Is everything okay?"

Ryder groaned in pain. "I think I have to go to the hospital. Kacie's psycho parents were here. Mike kicked me in the gut. It hurts. I did it for Kacie..."

Cody rushed over. "Call 911, Zack. Now!" He checked for a pulse. "Your heart rate is very high...Deep breaths, okay?"

Zack explained the situation and then the operator wanted to talk to Cody.

Cody took the phone. "His heart rate is 145 over 70. Come fast. Thank you." He looked at Ryder. "You will need surgery, you have bleeding in your belly from the hard kick..." He helped him lay down. "Bails, come over here and keep an eye on his blood pressure, okay?"

Massachusetts General Hospital

Ryder was rushed to the hospital with Cody and Bailey in the ambulance. They rushed Ryder to the operation room to take care of his bleeding in his belly. He had to have surgery to correct the bleeding and get that under control and make sure everything was okay.

Meanwhile, at the baby shower, everyone tried to put everything aside and have a good time, but Kacie couldn't stop thinking about Ryder and his bravery in saving her life and her unborn twin daughters lives.

Food was put out around 1:00PM. There were hamburgers, hot dogs, potato salad and for dessert there was a cake that said, "Kaylee" and another said, "Kayla". Everyone tried to enjoy the shower. There were shower games and then Kacie and Kayden opened gifts. They got double diapers, wipes, two playpens, two car seats, diaper bags, lots of clothes, socks and shoes, with two swings and play mats. It was all needed. They needed a lot of things.

Kacie smiled. "Thank you, everyone. We really needed things…"

Kayden smiled. "We are lucky to have you all…"

3 hours after the shower and saying goodbye to everyone, Kacie, Mickie and Kayden rushed to the hospital.

Kayden saw his uncle talking to Ryder's doctor. "Uncle Cody!"

Cody walked over to his nephew. "Hey, Kayden. How was the shower? Sorry, I had to come here…"

Kacie nodded. "It's fine. Everything was great. We were just worried about Ryder. Is he okay?"

Cody nodded. "He's in recovery. He had to have surgery. There was a lot of blood. He needed a blood transfusion. Everything is calmed down now…"

Kayden, Kacie and Mickie all sighed out to relief. "That's great…"

Six Weeks Later

Monday, December 18, 2034

Kacie's P.O.V.

Massachusetts General Hospital, 2:00PM

Six weeks after my baby shower, I'm officially nine months pregnant. I'm now 34 weeks pregnant with Kaylee Marie and Kayla Rayne. I'm guessing I'll give birth some time next week and or two weeks from today. I'm due in a month from next week. With twins, I'm sure I'll deliver early. Today is my 34 week checkup since now I go to the doctor every week now until I give birth. Everything hurts so much. I can barely move. My feet hurt like a bitch. My back feels like some stabs me everyday with knives. I'm so miserable. I don't leave the house unless I have a doctor's appointment. I barely sleep at night. My doctor wanted to see me before the Christmas break. She will be on call though if I go into labor on the break.

Kayden had to help me get onto the table. "Ugh. I'm so miserable. I'm just done…"

Kayden rubbed my shoulders as my doctor, Dr. Aberson, walked into the room.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling, Kacie? Still feeling the same as last week?"

Kacie nodded her head. "Oh yeah. I can barely move. My feet just swell up like grapes every night. Sleeping is a distant memory…"

Kayden spoke up. "Is there any way she can give birth next week?"

Dr. Aberson nodded her head. "Well, that's what I'm planning on doing. At 35 weeks, the babies will be safely healthy. Most luckily, they'll be weighing at 5 or 6 pounds at least. That's normal for twins. And the fact, you're miserable and not sleeping…"

Kacie and Kayden nodded their heads. "Okay."

Dr. Aberson smiled. "Let's see the babies and see how they're doing." She pulled out the ultrasound machine, put some gel on Kacie's belly, began moving it around and finally, the babies were on the monitor. "They look great and nice healthy. I don't see anything that would alarm me of being worried about. Now, if you are bleeding a lot, not feeling well or your water breaks, and feeling contractions, please come to the hospital and we'll get the c section started. Now you'll only have one person in the room with you…"

Kacie smiled. "It will be Kayden."

Dr. Aberson nodded. "Alright. The first baby is still breech and it's impossible to give birth naturally that way."

Kacie nodded. "Okay."

Dr. Aberson smiled. "See you guys next week, okay?"

Both modded and headed home to prepare for the girls. This week is the last week of being just teens. They'll be teen parents in a week. It's very overwhelming but Kacie is definitely ready to give birth and be done being pregnant.

Zack and Maya's home, 3:30PM

Kacie walked into the house, with Kayden behind her, she sighed, as she layed down on the couch.

Maya looked at them. "How was the appointment guys?"

Kacie smiled. "I'm going to be giving birth next week."

Maya smiled brightly. "Oh, that's great! How are you feeling about that?"

Kacie smiled. "I'm so ready. I'm so uncomfortable…"

Maya nodded. "I completely understand." She turned to her son. "How are you feeling, Kayden?"

Kayden smiled. "I'm so ready as well. The wait is so crazy."

Zack smiled. "Thank goodness everything is ready for the girls."

Kacie smiled. "Yeah. My bags have been packed for weeks so I'll be ready to grab the bags and go."

One Week Later

December 31st, 2034

Massachusetts General Hospital, 6:45AM

Kacie's P.O.V.

Christmas came and gone, I'm now 35 weeks pregnant. I'm nine months pregnant now. The past week went by so slow that I thought this day would never come. My water finally broke around 6:30 AM today. It's now New Years Day. I'm being prepped to have the c-section. I'll be going into the operating room in a few minutes. I'm so excited to welcome my daughters into the world.

I headed into the OR 5 minutes later, Kayden came in to be with me a few minutes later and my doctor began the surgery. It was crazy that I'll be a mom in 2 minutes. Within 3 minutes, Kaylee and Kayla were finally here.

Kaylee Marie Martin: Born: at 6:57AM: 12/31/34, weighing at 5 pounds and 4 ounces and 17 inches.

Kayla Rayne Martin: Born: at 7:00AM: 12/31/34, weighing at 5 pounds, 6 ounces and 17 inches.

Kayden smiled at Kacie. "They're beautiful."

Kacie smiled at him. "Yeah."

Kayden headed out of the operation room with Kaylee and Kayla. "Everyone, I'd love for you to meet my and Kacie's daughters, Kaylee Marie and Kayla Rayne Martin. Kaylee was born at 6:57AM and Kayla was born at 7:00AM. Kaylee weighed at 5 pounds, 4ounces and 17 inches and Kayla weighed at 5 pounds, 6 ounces and 17 inches."

Maya, Zack, Cody and Bailey all smiled at the newborn twins.

Maya smiled. "Awww, they're beautiful. How's Kacie doing?"

Kayden smiled slightly. "The last time I saw her in the OR she was being closed up so she should be heading to her recovery room soon."

Jaxie, Kayden's sister smiled. "Can we hold them?"

Kayden sighed. "Maybe later, I think Kace wants to hold them first."

Jaxie nodded. "Okay."

A Week Later

January 7th, 2035

Zack and Maya's Home

Kacie's P.O.V.

A week after I gave birth to Kaylee and Kayla, I was discharged from the hospital three days after their birth while Kayla and Kaylee stayednfor a week so their lungs developed a little bit more. It was really hard leaving my babies. I carried them for nine months. I'm going to be in so much pain for the next 2 months. Healing after surgery is going to be so rough.

Kacie smiled happily, knowing she will get to take her babies home for the first time since their birth.

"I'm so excited to take them home today. I missed not being able to take them home. How are you feeling, babe?"

Kayden smiled. "I'm ready to take them home. It's been a long week…"

Maya hugged them. "Be careful. I can't wait to see them…"

Kayden smiled. "I'll be extra careful, Mom. See you in a bit."

Maya nodded her head. "Okay."

After picking up their newborn daughters, Kayden and Kacie headed back to Zack and Maya's, where their family was there to greet them.

Kacie was holding Kaylee's carrier and Kayden was holding Kayla's carrier as they headed inside.

Carey smiled at her grandson. "Let me see my two new great granddaughters...I can't believe I'm a great grandma already to five..."

Kacie smiled. "Do you want to hold them first then?"

Carey nodded. "Of course!" She sat on the couch, Kacie and Kayden picked up Kaylee and Kayla out of their carriers and then placed them into Carey's arms.

Carey smiled. "Oh, they're gorgeous. How do you tell them apart?"

Kayden smiled. "Kayla has light blue eyes while Kaylee has brown ."

Carey nodded. "Ahh, now I understand."

Later that night, 1:30AM

Kacie's P.O.V.

After the family left and it was just me, Kayden, the twins, and Kayden's parents and younger siblings. It was now 1:30 in the morning. Kayden and I are up every 2 to 4 hours to feed, change and burp the twins. I'm still very sore from the surgery, but I'm still getting around to care for my daughters. It's so exhausting.

Kacie yawned as she layed Kayla on her shoulder to burp her. "I'm so tired…"

Kayden nodded. "Me too. I have never been this tired in my life…"

Kacie sighed as she rubbed her daughter's back. "I can't believe this is our life now. Parties are the thing of the past for us…"

Kayden sighed as he rocked Kaylee to sleep in the rocking chair. "It feels like a long time ago…"

Kacie nodded her head. "Yeah."

Kaylee yawned as she fell asleep in Kayden's arms.

Kayden got up slowly and gently placed Kaylee into her crib.

Kacie yawned again as she began to rock Kayla. "It's nothing like this that I'll regret, but..."

"But what?" Kayden asked.

"I'll miss going out with our friends and not have to worry about shit, but now we have two kids to worry about for 18 years..." She sniffed.

He frowned, looking at his girlfriend. "I know it's so overwhelming, Kace. We will get through it all together…"

After getting the babies to bed, they headed to bed themselves. Kayden and Kacie were up every 2 to 4 hours. They were up at 4AM, 6AM and then 8AM, they decided to stay up after the 8AM feed and get ready for another day.

Kayden looked at Kacie. "Go take a shower, baby. You deserve a nice one since they've arrived. My dad and I can watch the babies…"

Kacie nodded. "Okay…" She headed upstairs to go take a shower. She was definitely overwhelmed, so she began crying in the shower. She never expected her life to be this.

As Kacie was showering, Maya and Zack looked at their son.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Maya asked.

He sighed as he rocked Kaylee. "I'm just hanging in there, Mom. It's just really expensive now. Raising twins now is something I'm really trying to figure out how to pay for it all…"

Zack smiled. "I'm proud of you that you are stepping up to be the best dad you can be…"

Kayden smiled. "Thanks, Dad. That men's a lot to me…"

Three Weeks Later

Saturday, January 28, 2035

Zack and Maya's home

Kacie's P.O.V.

It's been four weeks since I gave birth to my daughters. It's been an exhausting time for Kayden and I. Kayden went back to work a week ago. I've been getting help from his grandmother for the past week while Zack and Maya are at work. I'm so grateful for the help we have.

I had put my daughters down in their swings when the doorbell rang. I headed over to the front door. Ryder and Mickie are coming over today to finally meet the girls. They've been super busy with school that they didn't have a break to come over yet.

I opened the door and hugged our friends.

"Hey guys. Come on in…"

Mickie smiled. "You look great girl. How are you doing?"

"I'm so tired. I get only a few hours of sleep now. It's gotten better though."

They headed into the living room, I slowly picked up Kaylee. "Who wants to hold Kaylee?"

Mickie nodded, smiling. "Me."

Kacie gently placed her into Mickie's arms. She gently picked up Kayla and placed her into Ryder's arms.

"So, how are you feeling, Ryder?"

Ryder smiled. "I'm doing much better now."

"That's great…" Kacie smiled.

Ryder sighed. "We miss you guys at school. When are you planning coming back?"

Kacie sighed. "I don't know. Two weeks or 4 weeks from now. I'm not sure. I'd have to talk to Kayden and Zack and Maya..."

Ryder nodded. "Oh, alright."

Kayla smiled at Ryder in his arms and Kacie laughed. "I think I know what that means. She's due for a change..."

Ryder looked at her. "Oh. You want me to change her?"

Kacie shook her head. "No, I got it. She is a bit harder to stay still than Kaylee." She took her daughter and headed upstairs.

Ryder nodded.

Mickie turned to Ryder. "They're so different now. I'm not sure how things will be after they come back, you know?"

Ryder nodded. "Yeah, but they're parents their lives have changed. It's not about them anymore, Mick, it's about their c.f. children."

Mickie sighed. "I know. I don't know how Kacie will handle things after she comes back..."

Kacie walked downstairs. "Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

Mickie looked at her. "I was wondering about how you'll handle things when you go back to school."

Kacie shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly...I...I don't know. I have two kids to worry about. My life is totally flipped upside down..."

Two Weeks Later

Wednesday, February 14, 2035, 8:00PM

Kacie's P.O.V.

Tonight Kayden is taking me out for the first time since I gave birth. I start going back to school in two weeks. My school gave me eight weeks off due to my c-section and raising the twins. Kayla and Kaylee had their six week checkup and I had my six week check up with my doctor. We are doing well.

Kayden and I arrived at the restaurant and we got to our table. This is the first time we were alone without the twins. I'm definitely missing my babies. Zack and Maya agreed to watch them for us.

Kayden and Kacie enjoyed their time alone. They ordered their drinks and food and dessert as well. Kayden decided it was time to ask Kacie an important question.

He came back from the bathroom and smiled.

"Kace, I want to ask you something. Can you stand up?"

Kacie nodded as she stood up. "Okay…Kayden, what's going on?"

Kayden smiled. "Kacie Marie Peters, I can't imagine my life without you, Kaylee and Kayla. They are my whole world. Without you, they wouldn't be here. These past three years have been some real ride, and this past year has been one I'll never forget. You are the love of my life. And, I knew I had to ask you this…" He got down on one knee, smiling.

Kacie's eyes went wide as tears came to her eyes.

"Kacie Marie Peters, will you marry me?" He said, opening the box, showing a diamond ring.

Kacie smiled brightly, covering her mouth. She nodded her head. "Yes. A million times yes! I will marry you…"

Kayden smiled as he stood up, getting the ring out of the box and put the ring on her left hand. He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Zack and Maya's home, 10:00pm

After dinner, they headed home, feeling excited to announce their engagement to the family. When they showed the ring to Kayden's parents, Maya was so excited.

Maya smiled. "Oh! That's amazing! I'm so excited for you both! It's so beautiful."

Kacie smiled. "I know! I'm super excited. Are Kaylee and Kayla asleep?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah. They've been down for two hours…"

Kacie nodded. "I'm going to go take a shower then…" She headed upstairs to her and Kayden's bedroom and hopped into the shower.

After her shower, she sat down on their bed.

I didn't expect everything to change when I got pregnant with twins. I'm always tired. I hope my daughters know the struggle I went through when they're older. It's been a struggle since I've been back at school. I want to go to college after I graduate, but I'm raising twins. I have more things to worry about now. Kayden and I have a wedding to plan. I'm excited. I never thought after I got pregnant Kayden would be here for me. I'm forever grateful for his family for taking me in at the time of need. Who knows what the future holds for me, Kayden and our children.


	7. Josephine

My Life Is Forever Changed

Episode 7: "Josephine"

AN: Here's chapter 7. Josephine is Josiah's on and off girlfriend, Zack and Maya's son. They had an on and off relationship for four years. The year is 2035. (Rawlings is 3, Jackson is 2, Ariah is 2, Bayleigh is 1, Kaylee and Kayla are 1, Summer is 3)

April 14, 2035

Zack and Maya's home

Boston, Massachusetts

Josephine's P.O.V.

Hey! I'm Josephine. I'm seventeen years old. I'm your geeky, tomboy kind of a girl. I want to be a MRI technician when I grow up. I'm an only child to my parents, Veronica and Alexander Fisher. I'm very shy, not that popular at school. I'm not a girly girl much, but it's normal for me to wear dresses at family gatherings. I love hanging with my friends. I've been on an on and off relationship with Josiah Martin. We have our days where we are on and off, but I hope we can figure something out because I'm pregnant. I want our baby to have the family they deserve.

I'm currently 20 weeks pregnant, I'm five months pregnant. Today we find out what we are having. I'm excited to find out what we're having. My parents are divorced, and I live with my dad because I'm a total daddy's girl.

We are finding out what we're having at Josiah's parents house.

I walked into the house when Josiah opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Josiah asked me, as he closed the door.

I smiled softly. "I'm feeling better. How are you?" I walked inside and was hugged by Maya.

Maya sighed. "Can I give my opinion about how things have been between you two for the last four months?"

Josiah sighed. "Mom, you don't have to..."

Maya shook her head. "Yes, I do, Josiah, and you know very well what I'm talking about..."

Josiah sighed. "Yeah..."

I sighed. "Is it because he hasn't been really there or wasn't faithful to me when I first told him?"

Maya nodded. "Both." She sighed. "Now, you two have a baby together. Your son or daughter deserves both parents to get along. I don't care if you're together or not. I'm not gonna say whether you should or not, but this your child..." She turned to Josiah. "Whether you like it or not, Josie is your child's mother. You need to grow up and be there for her and your baby. I'm not joking."

Josiah nodded. "Yes, Momma."

Maya sighed. "Good." She turned to me. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I can't go 2 hours without eating something. Type 2 diabetes fucking sucks."

Josiah looked at her. "Look, I know you don't deserve the way I treated you and I'm sorry about not being there and wasn't faithful to you. I just wanted to let you know that I care about you very much. I know I broke your heart, but I'll be willing to fix it..."

I nodded. "Thanks. That means a lot, Siah. Our baby deseves the best and I can't just push you out of her or his life if you're willing to be there. I'm not saying we'll be together right now because I'm not ready to just forgive you."

Josiah nodded. "I understand."

I took a bite of a cracker. "Thanks." She headed outside and sighed.

Zack walked downstairs. "Hey. I heard Josie." He turned to his son. "Did you break things off with Claire?"

Josiah nodded his head. "Yeah, I did. I can't believe I treated Josie like that. She deserves the best..."

Zack sighed. "I didn't even like Claire. She sounded so spoiled and I love Josie."

I smiled as I walked inside. "Thanks, Mr. Martin." I breathed deeply. "Where's the balloon."

Maya laughed. "I changed my mind. My sister in law is making a cake. She's the only one who knows."

I groaned. "Well, damm it. I want to know so bad."

Maya laughed. "The guests aren't even here yet."

The guests began showing up 20 minutes later, I was a hugging machine. Hopefully I didn't get knocked down.

My parents showed up.

"Hey Mom." I said, hugging her.

Veronica smiled. "Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "I'm okay. Always eating. I think that's all I do."

Veronica hugged her daughter before pulling back. "Are you excited to know what you're having?"

I nodded. "So excited."

Bailey walked into the house. "Everyone get out of my way. I got the cake. I can't drop this."

I smiled. "Ugh. I want some of that cake right now." I sighed. "Baby's always hungry."

Veronica laughed. "I'm sorry I'm so excited to know whether I'm having a grandson or a granddaughter."

I smiled. "I'll be happy wheather it's a boy or a girl. But, I'm on the girl team."

Maya smiled. "I'm tied between. But I'd want a boy. Zack and I have three granddaughters and one grandson."

I smiled. "Awww."

Josiah paused. "I'm happy with whatever. As long as the baby and Josie is healthy. I'll be good."

I smiled. "Thanks, Siah."

Josiah smiled back.

Alexander, my dad, looked at me and Josiah. "What's the status between you two?"

I sighed, I looked at Josiah.

Alexander looked at us. "Well?"

I sighed. "We're not together..."

Alexander stared at his daughter in shock. "What? I thought you two would have been together by considering you're pregnant, Josie."

I breathed deeply. "I know..." I looked at my feet, getting nervous. "...I have no answers for you..." I sniffed as I walked into the bathroom.

Jaxie walked over to her brother. "I'll go check on her." She then walked to the bathroom. "Josie, are you okay in there?"

I sobbed for a bit before opening the door. "Yeah, I...I'm just nervous about how my dad will freak out when he knows why Siah and I aren't together..." I sniffed. "Do you happen to have something so I can cover my tears up?"

Jaxie nodded. "Yeah. Hold on." She grabbed her makeup bag and handed it to me..I took the make up bag. "Thanks." I then closed the door and started to apply makeup to cover my tears.

I walked out of the bathroom. "He was cheating on me for a few months, Dad. That's why we aren't together right now. We're just getting along for the baby's sake..."

Alexander glared at Josiah and then looked at me. "Dad..." I sighed. "Please don't!" I walked up to him.

My dad looked at me. "Josephine, back away from me. I'm not willing to hurt you..." He just glared at Josiah. "You were cheating on my daughter when she's pregnant?!"

Josiah sighed deeply. "Yes, and I've regretted hurting her. She doesn't deserve it. All I've done is hurt people. I don't deserve her. I can't keep on hurting her. It kills me. I hate the way I treated her like that. I don't want to. I hate myself, and also hate the way I've broken her heart. She deserves the best and I know I don't live up to your expectations, but if only I could take back all the hurt I caused her I would do it in a heartbeat."

I teared up as he said that. I was overwhelmed with how hurt he was, knowing he had hurt me while I'm pregnant. I walked over to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as I cried softly into his shoulder. "Thank you for saying that, Siah..."

Josiah hugged me back and rubbed my back. "You're welcome. I mean it. It killed me to know how much I've hurt you, but you deserve the whole world, Josie. Our baby is so lucky to have an amazing Momma like you."

I sniffed softly. "I'm sorry too. I know the pregnancy was unexpected. It was hard on you too." I wiped my eyes. "Well, damn, I'll have to redo my makeup again." I felt a small kick from the baby.

Josiah whispered. "Was that the baby?"

I nodded my head.

Josiah smiled and rubbed my belly. "Hi baby, it's Daddy. Now your Momma and I can't wait to meet you. Just know that you're already loved by all of us."

Maya smiled. "I need to know already. Screw having hamburgers first."

Zack laughed. "I'm okay with cake first."

Cody laughed. "I'm not shocked with that whatsoever."

Everyone headed outside and I took the knife and started cutting. "I'm so nervous. I'm sweating."

Josiah took my hands and helped me.

Pink came out. I smiled. "It's a girl! I knew it!"

Zack sighed. "Well, damn it. I need another boy!"

Maya slapped his shoulder. "Zachary!"

Zack sighed. "Well, you can't blame me for wishing can't you, sweetheart?" He looked at her.

Maya sighed. "Well, no. You are right. You'll have more time to play sports with the grandkids. I get it."

Josiah kissed my head.

Zack smiled. "Thanks."

I smiled. "This is so exciting."

Jaxie looked at me. "Do you two have my niece's name picked out?"

I shook my head. "No. Not yet. We wanted to know what we are having before deciding names." I looked at Josiah. "You'll have a daughter, are you ready?"

Josiah sighed. "No. I'm now more scared she'll date guys like me. I'm so changing my ways. She needs me to be the best dad I can be and know what she deserves. Me being an asshole isn't what I want to teach my little girl."

I smiled. "Awww, you're gonna be the best Daddy ever to her."

Isabella laughed. "She's not here yet and you're freaking out, Siah."

Josiah sighed. "I'll freak out all of her life until my last breath, Jaxie. She's my baby. So don't freak on me about me being crazy about her." He looked at me. "I'll love her for the rest of my life."

I looked at him. "Awww, you're so sweet."

Jaxie laughed. "Well, that's true, bro. She's your daughter."

Josiah kissed my head before heading over to Jake, Cole, and Kayden, Shane and Stephen. "Any advice you guys got for me since you all have girls?"

Shane laughed. "You'll love having a daughter. One thing for sure she'll have you wrapped around her finger and you'll do anything she'll ask you to do."

Kayden sighed. "You'll get zero sleep bro if you think about your baby girl in that case baby girls for me growing up to be beautiful just like her mother which will get you into trouble when she's older."

Stephen laughed. "She'll want to wear her mother's makeup all the time and play dress up. You'll be pushed into being her tea party guest all the time."

Jake laughed. "Oh yeah. Rawlings does that all the time."

Josiah smiled. "Really?"

Jake nodded. "Oh yeah! I love being her Prince. There's only so many years until she'll be like, 'Dad, I'm not into that anymore.' I'm not looking forward to that!"

Kayden sighed. "Oh, and so many dolls...I think I had to buy like 5 but I have twins so I had to buy 10...5 each..."

Josiah nodded. "Oh." He looked at his brother. "Do you think I'll be a good Dad? I mean what if my baby girl started dating bad boys like me. I have no idea what I'll do then. God, I'm freaking out."

Jake laughed. "You don't think we're nervous about that shit all the time? Dude, every guy who has a daughter worries about that ALL THE TIME. I know I do. I want her to know her worth. All I'll say is if she does, then I'll be there and if he hurts her too badly, he better be careful. I'll be at his house in 5 minutes with my bat..."

Kayden sighed. "Dude, I got twice of that shit to worry about. All I know is I'm with Jake, I'll be there for her if she needs me, but if he hurts my baby too much, I'll be there to kill him. I'll go to jail for Kaylee and Kayla in heartbeat. I'm sure Kacie will be pissed, though."

Josiah sighed deeply. "Well, I'm in deep shit now. I wish that she'll be my baby girl forever."

Kacie kissed his cheek. "Damn right I will."

Kayden looked at her. "You heard that?"

Kacie nodded. "Yep. Plus, I need you. Kaylee had thrown up all over herself. Kayla might do the same soon." She sighed. "You boys are overreacting."

Kayden nodded. "I'm coming." He walked over to Kaylee. "Hey baby girl, are you okay?" He rubbed her back.

Kaylee groaned. "My belly hurts. I think I ate too much, Dada..."

Kacie picked up Kayla. "Come on, sweetie. How are you feeling? Is your tummy okay?"

Kayden picked up Kaylee. "Let's go get cleaned up baby girl."

Kayla shook her head. "No, Momma."

Kacie nodded. "Okay. You should be feeling better soon. I'll give you some medicine, okay?"

Kayla nodded. "Thank you, Momma."

Jake looked at Josiah. "So, are you and Josie getting back together?"

Josiah sighed. "I hope so. I really miss her. She deserves the world."

Stephen smiled. "She does. Why don't you ask her for another chance?"

Josie walked over to Josiah. "Can we talk?"

Josiah nodded and followed her. "Of course. What's up?"

Josie looked at him. "Inside?"

Josiah nodded. "Okay. Sure."

Josie took his hand and they headed upstairs to Josiah's room.

I sat on his bed. "I miss you, Siah."

Josiah sighed. "I missed you, Josie. I know I don't deserve it, but..." He sat down next to her. "Can I please have another chance?"

Josie nodded. "Yeah. I'll give you another chance."

Josiah smiled. "Thank you. I promise I will never ever hurt you again."

Josie sighed. "Either we go downstairs or we can have make up sex. I bet no one will miss us for a bit..."

Josiah kissed her neck. "So which one do you want?"

Josie giggled as she layed down on his bed. "You know what I want."

Josiah smiled as he layed on top of her and kissed her neck. "Oh, yes, I do." He ran his hand up her dress while another on her cheek. "God, I've missed you."

Josie wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you too."

Josiah pulled the covers over them after they got undressed. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He began thrusting into her with all of his might. He moaned as he thrusted into her harder.

I moaned and screamed. "Yes, baby…"

15 minutes later, Josiah pulled out of her, rolled off of her and layed next to her. "Oh Jesus..." He pulled her into his arms.

I sighed as I was catching my breath. "Do you think anyone will notice we just slept together?" I said, yawning.

Josiah laughed. "I don't care. You're pregnant anyway, Josie." He kissed my neck softly.

Downstairs, Claire knocked on the front door. "Josiah! Open the door!"

Josiah heard his name and then sighed. "Shit. What the hell is she doing here?"

I sighed. "I don't know..."

Josiah headed downstairs with just his boxers."What the hell are you doing here?"

Claire smiled. "I came to see you."

Josiah crossed his arms. "Sorry. I can't see you anymore. My girlfriend is pregnant with my daughter. My family is here for the gender reveal. Please leave. We're done. I'm happy with Josie."

Claire crossed her arms. "You can't be serious!"

Josiah nodded. "Oh, I'm dead serious. I slept with Josie. Oh, yeah, that's right. It was the best, most amazing make up sex I've very had. I can go hours with her, but you know, she's pregnant."

Claire shook her head. "No."

Josiah glared at her. "Go before I throw you out!"

Claire shook her head. "No! I want to know why you're leaving me for that slut..."

I walked downstairs slowly, I placed a hand on my belly. "Siah?"

Josiah looked at me. "Yes, baby, are you okay?"

Josie nodded. "I'm okay. I heard yelling..." She walked over to him. "What's she doing here?"

Josiah sighed. "She is just wasting her time. Aren't you, Claire?"

Claire's eyes went wide. "No! I'm not! You're not serious about her. She's just a slut. Can't keep her legs closed..."

I glared at her. "Bitch, don't even start..."

Josiah glared at Claire. "You're the bitch. Obviously I'm serious about her. She's way more beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, perfect and she can't even compare to what you are. All I see in you Claire is jealous, manipulative, slut and bitch all in one. You're the slut who couldn't keep her legs closed! Now, this is the last chance before I call the cops!"

I stood behind Josiah but Claire got inside and slapped men in the face.

My eyes went wide. "Oh, I swear I hope to God, my daughter doesn't turn into you. You're so heartless. I'm pregnant! You touch me on more time and you don't wanna know what's gonna happen!"

Claire glared at me. "You probably got pregnant because you were losing him, right?"

I slapped the hell out of Claire. "No, I didn't, bitch. Now go before I scream for the cops to come and arrest you."

Claire was about to run towards me to slap me again, but I gave her a nice kick in where it hurts. "Told you." I breathed deeply.

Josiah kicked Claire out. "Bye, and don't come near me again!"

I breathed deeply as I sat down. "I thought she was gonna knock me down..." I rubbed her belly. "You're okay in there, sweet girl. One kick for yes and two for no..."

The baby kicked once.

I smiled. "Oh good."

Josiah walked over to me and sat down next to me and leaned in and kissed me passionately.

I kissed him back just as passionately.

Jaxie walked inside. "Oh...What do we have here?"

Josiah pulled away. "We're just making out, what's the problem?"

Jaxie smiled. "Are you guys back together?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We were upstairs for a little while..."

Jaxie nodded. "Don't need to know anything else. I'm happy for you guys."

Josie stood up. "I'll be right back. I have the smallest bladder ever..."

Jaxie smiled. "So...You two had some fun time upstairs?"

Josiah's eyes went wide. "Jaxie! That's my business..."

I walked out of the bathroom. "I gotta take my medicine. I hate taking it..." I groaned as I got instin out of my bag.

Josiah wrapped his arms around my waist. "I know I hate seeing you in pain and being upset..."

I sighed. "Thanks, Siah. I should be okay..." I turned to face him.

"Let's go join everyone." He smiled.

I looked at him. "Go upstairs and get dressed first. You're just in your boxers..."

Josiah laughed. "Well shit..." He ran upstairs to his room to change.

I started laughing.

Maya walked inside. "Hey, you and Siah okay? I saw you two leave and walk inside..."

I nodded. "We're fine. We just talked."

Maya smiled. "What was the yelling about?"

I sighed. "Claire showed up and well, she was being her bitch self I guess..."

Maya nodded. "Oh okay. To be honest, I always loved you with Josiah not Josiah and Claire."

I smiled, blushing. "Well..."

Maya smiled. "Are you two back together?"

I smiled. I nodded. "Yes, we are."

Maya smiled. "That's amazing I'm so happy for you."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Maya smiled. "You're welcome, sweetie."

Josiah walked downstairs. "Hey, Mom."

Maya smiled. "Hey sweetie. Josie told me you two are back together."

Josiah smiled happily. "Yeah, we are."

Maya smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys."

Nine Weeks Later

June 14, 2035

Josie's P.O.V.

Today is the last day of school until summer. I'm now 29 weeks pregnant. I'm now 7 months pregnant. I'm 11 weeks until my due date. My due date is the 23rd of August. I'm so nervous. I feel like everything isn't set for her.

I walked out of the school, sighing out of relief. "We're finally finished! Thank God!"

Zaylee looked at me. "What are you doing for college?"

I sighed. "I'm gonna have to take off I guess. I'll be busy giving birth while everyone else our age is going to dorms and all the fun things Siah and I can't do..."

Zaylee nodded. "Oh okay. So, what's the baby's name?"

I smiled. "Kiersten Josephine."

Zaylee smiled. "I love that name."

I smiled. "Thank you! Josiah came up with Kiersten. I wanted her to have my name as her middle name." I saw Josiah pull up with his car. "I gotta go. I got another doctor's appointment..." I hugged her.

Zaylee nodded. "Bye girl."

I got into the passenger seat and sighed out of relief. "I'm so damn glad we're done with high school. Just gotta graduate in a few days."

Josiah nodded. "Yeah."

I breathed deeply. "My feet won't swell up so bad anymore. Thank God!" She rubbed her belly. "I'm so glad I won't be called horrible names anymore too."

Josiah looked at her. "High school girls are bitches. I swear I felt so horrible for you. If I could, I'd show them how to shut their mouths, but then I'd get into big trouble..."

My eyes went wide. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?!"

Josiah looked at her. "Baby, I love you you're the love of my life and I don't like it when they call you those names. I feel like going to them and punching them in the face. I wish they were boys so that I could get away with hurting and beating them up. Even if I get in trouble, it'll be worth it cause I'll be defending you."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I can't have you into trouble anymore, Siah. Kiersten needs you. She may be a girl, but when she's old enough, I'm teaching her how to defend herself when she really needs it..."

Josiah nodded his head in agreement. "I quite agree."

I smiled. "Good." I rubbed my belly, feeling a kick. "Ouch." I sighed. "Not right in the rib. God!" I groaned, breathing deeply.

Josiah looked at me concerned. "Are you okay baby?"

I nodded, gritting my teeth. "She kicks right in my rib. I get practice contractions. That's hard enough...and painful."

Josiah still looked concerned. "Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

I shook my head. "That's where we're going to my doctor's appointment, babe. I'm fine. It's normal to get practice contractions at the end of my pregnancy..."

Josiah nodded. "Okay. I worry about you, Jos. You have been feeling so much pain for the past week..." He drove towards the hospital. "How often are the practice contractions?"

I sighed. "I have a few everyday."

Once we got to the hospital, I slowly got out and breathed deeply. "God, I hate this!" I groaned as a practice contraction hit me out of the blue. "I'm not going through this again for a long time..."

Josiah sighed. "I'll agree with you, babe. I hate seeing you in pain."

I nodded. "Thank you."

Josiah grabbed my hand. "You ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It passed." I slowly walked into the hospital and up to the maternity floor. We headed into the room and waited for my doctor.

I sighed. "11 more weeks..."

My doctor walked inside. "How are you, Josie?"

I sighed. "Well, you know. Practice contractions everyday, kicked in the rib by my daughter, who has some of her daddy's attitude. Is she still sideways?"

My doctor, Dr. Avery Adams paused. "Let's do an ultrasound to see. If she is, then she'll have less rosdom to go head down. I'll have to do a c-section if she isn't turned head down next week..."

I nodded. "Okay."

Her doctor placed gel on her belly and began the ultrasound. "I see she's sideways now..."

I groaned. "Shit."

Josiah spoke up. "Are there ways we can get to turn?"

Dr. Adams nodded. "There are, but it's gonna be hard to do given she's 29 weeks pregnant now. Next week, we'll see if she's turned. If she's not, then we'll talk about a plan for a c-section."

I nodded. "Okay..."

After the doctor's appointment, we headed to Josiah's.

I walked inside and then rushed to the bathroom.

Maya looked at her son and walked over to him. "Well how did it go?"

Josiah sighed. "Well, Kiersten is still sideways. If she can't turn herself by Josie goes into labor, we're looking at a c-section. We are hoping she turns by next week..."

I walked out of the bathroom. "I have the smallest bladder..." I said, sitting on the couch.

Maya looked at me. "How are you feeling, Josie?"

I took a deep breath as another practice contraction came over me. "I'm okay. I'm just hoping she can turn herself...I am NOT looking forward to having a C-section if I have to have one..."

Maya nodded. "I completely understand that sweetie."

Josiah looked at his mother. "Is it because you had to have 4?"

My eyes went wide. "Really?!"

Maya nodded. "Sadly, yes."

I got up and took off my shoes. "Ugh. My feet look like giant grapes..." I groaned.

Josiah looked at her. "Baby, you want me to rub your feet?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, please." I sat back down and placed my feet on his knees. "Thank you."

Josiah nodded and began to rub her feet. "You can ask me for it anytime baby."

I smiled. "I'll be asking for it twice or three times a day then." I laughed. I suddenly felt Kiersten turn herself. "I think she turned." I giggled. "That's my girl!" I placed my hand on my seven month belly.

Kiersten kicked softly.

Josiah smiled. "She's a soccer player, huh?"

I laughed. "Uh huh." I groaned as he went deep. "That feels so good."

Josiah laughed and kissed her neck. "I love you and Kiersten baby."

I giggled. "We love you too."

Josiah laughed. "Good. I can't wait to see her."

I smiled. "Me either."

9 weeks later, August 17th 2035

Josie's P.O.V.

I'm now 39 weeks pregnant. I'm due in 1 week. I'm now nine months pregnant. Everything hurts. My back hurts like someone keeps stabbing it with a knife. I never felt so much pain in my life.

I groaned as I walked out of the shower. "I'm so exhausted. I never felt this tired in my whole life. Everything hurts so bad."

Josiah looked at me. "I'm sorry baby girl."

I got into bed. "I've tried everything to go into labor and she just wants to stay there..."

Josiah looked at me. "Well, not everything..."

I looked at him. "Okay, at this point I'm ready to do anything."

Josiah smiled. "Sex helps."

I looked at him. "Really?"

Josiah nodded his head. "Yeah. Might as well give it a try. I mean, you've tried everything."

I smiled. "I'm willing to get her out. Let's try it."

Josiah got up and shut the door. He walked back to his bed and climbed on top of me. "Comfortable?"

I chuckled. "Comfortable is a distant memory. I will be when she's out..." I cupped his face with my hands.

Josiah kissed her. "Really? Oh! I know what you mean."

I laughed. "Yeah..." I deepened the kiss.

Josiah kissed her passionately. "Okay."

I took off his shirt.

He laughed. "Is that my shirt?"

I nodded. "Yes..."

He smiled. "Baby, it's okay. I knew you would be wearing my shirts more."

I smiled. "They're more comfortable than mine."

Josiah laughed. "You can wear them anytime baby."

I smiled. "Good."

Josiah took off his shirt this time. He pulled the covers over us. We had sex for an hour. I felt so exhausted, but it was well needed.

An hour after we had sex, I was asleep, like in a deep sleep, the best sleep ever since I hit eight months pregnant. I felt something fall down my leg slowly. I woke up in a panic. I took a deep breath before shaking Josiah's shoulder. "Siah?"

Josiah opened his eyes. "Yeah, baby? Are you okay?" He looked at me with concern.

I shook my head. "I think my water broke..."

Josiah's eyes widened. "Oh my God. Okay, we gotta go." He jumped up and dressed before grabbing his keys and helping me up.

I slowly got out of bed, groaning. "I gotta change too..." I got into shorts I don't care about and one of Josiah's shirts. I sighed deeply as I walked down the stairs. "Did you grab her bag? Mine is in the car..."

Josiah groaned. "Fuck. Go to the car. I'll grab hers." He ran up the stairs, grabbed her bag and rushed to his car. He threw the bag in the back seat and then headed off to the hospital.

I groaned as I felt my first contraction. "Owww..."

Josiah grabbed my hand and squeezed my hand. "Contraction?"

I nodded. "Yeah..." I looked at him. "How are you so calm now?"

Josiah looked at me. "You need me to be calm and be alert for you..."

I smiled softly. "Thanks, baby."

Josiah pulled into the hospital. He jumped out and helped me out of the car, he had the bags in his hands, walking behind me. I was completely nervous.

It was time.

After being checked into the hospital, I got into the wheelchair. "Here we go. Let's have a baby."

Josiah nodded and followed me as I was wheeled towards the labor and delivery.

Thirty minutes later, I was now in my hospital bed, I was checked by my doctor. I'm now 2 centimeters dilated. I looked at Josiah, who was sitting in the chair beside me. "Ready to be a dad?"

Josiah looked at me. "If you told me nine months ago if I was ready, I'd say, 'Hell no.' Now, I am."

I smiled at him. "Awww, Siah."

Josiah smiled. "I know this isn't the best time to do this, but..." He stood up from the chair, grabbed a box from his bag and walked over to me. "What are you doing?"

Josiah smiled. "Something..."

I was now looking at him. "Siah, what are you doing?"

Josiah chuckled. "Four years ago, literally tomorrow, I saw you from across the hallway. I thought I was dreaming because you looked like an angel. I wasn't expecting you to be the one who changed my ways. I know I treated you so badly when you were pregnant for four months. I regret everything. Now, our little girl taught me I have to be the best dad ever, and to do that, I have to treat her mommy better..." He smiled as he got down on one knee. "We have been through hell and back, but I want to be yours forever, so..." He opened the box. "Josephine Rayne Fisher, will you marry me?"

My eyes went wide. My eyes were filled with tears of happiness as I nodded my head. "Oh my God, yes, yes, I will!"

Josiah smiled. "I love you." He placed the ring on my finger.

I smiled happily. "I love you too."

Josiah looked at her. "Are you okay?"

I nodded as I breathed deeply as a contraction hit me. "Ugh!" I moaned softly.

Josiah sighed and took her hand. "I'm sorry, baby."

I nodded. "I'm okay..." I looked at the ring. "It's beautiful."

Josiah smiled. "Do you like it?"

I nodded slowly as I looked at him. "I do, but I'm kinda busy giving birth to our daughter, Siah..."

Josiah nodded. "Okay."

I looked at him. "Can you get some ice chips?"

Josiah nodded as he then walked out of the room to get the ice chips. Once getting the ice chips he then walked back to Josie's room to give her the ice chips. "Here."

I took the cup and began eating the ice chips. "Thank you. I can't wait to have real freaking food..."

Josiah nodded. "Did you get the epidural yet?"

I shook my head. "No."

A few hours later, 3:00AM, the next day, August 18, 2035

I was moaning and sobbing in pain as the last contraction hit me. "I can't do this!"

Josiah held her hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly. "You can do this, you're so strong. Come on baby don't you want our baby girl with us? I mean you've come this far to even give up. Come on, Josie, you can do this I believe in you..."

I looked at him as I began pushing. "Okay..." I moaned and groaned as I pushed as hard as I could.

Her doctor nodded. "That's good, Josie. She's really close."

I nodded as I pushed with all of my might. After giving a few hard pushes, I looked at my doctor, who smiled at me.

"One more push, okay?"

I nodded slowly. "I'm never doing this again!" I screamed as I felt her come out of me.

Josiah sighed and squeezed her hand. "Okay, baby."

My doctor placed her in my arms after she was cleaned up. "You did awesome. She was 8 pounds and 8 ounces and 18 inches long and she was born 3:18AM on 8\18..."

I laughed. "Wow, her lucky number is 8 I guess..."

Josiah smiled as he looked at me and then at our baby girl Kiersten. "She's beautiful. Welcome to the world Kiersten Josephine Martin."

I sighed. "I can't believe I did that without an epidural..."

Josiah smiled. "Yeah, me either."

2 days later, August 21st, 2035

Josephine's P.O.V.

Two days after I gave birth to Kisrsten, we were able to bring her home. I was still sore, but I'm doing well. I'm so happy to be not pregnant anymore. Life will never be the same again. We are parents.

I slowly got out of the car with the help of my dad and Zack. "Be lucky you two are dudes. My whole body hurts like a bitch right now..."

Zack nodded. "I'm sorry Josie." He looked at Alexander. "Our granddaughter is beautiful."

Alexander nodded. "Just like her mother."

I smiled. "Thank you." I looked at them. "And, oh!" I lifted my left hand and showed them the ring. "Siah asked me to marry him. I said yes!"

Zack smiled. "Congrats, Josie."

My dad smiled. "I knew you would say yes."

They helped me into the house, Josiah was on the couch holding our daughter. Kiersten was wearing "Mommy said yes" onesie.

Maya was confused. "What's Kiersten wearing? What is that?" She looked at it. "Mommy said yes? What does that mean?"

Zack smiled at his wife. "It means Siah and Josie are engaged."

Maya's eyes went wide. "Really?!" She got excited. "Oh my goodness!" She hugged me. "This is amazing!"

I laughed. "I know! No wedding planning..."

Veronica looked at her daughter. "Why?"

I sighed. "I just gave birth, Mom. I want to focus on her."

Veronica nodded. "Well that's understandable sweetheart."

I sighed. "I fucking give you ladies crops. That was per hell!" I said, sitting down slowly.

Kacie laughed. "You never had twins..."

I nodded. "Yeah true."

Kacie smiled. "I love my girls. I don't think I could ever do it unmediated..."

I looked at her. "Really?"

Kacie shook her head. "Oh, I was already in pain everywhere before I went into labor, girl..."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

Jaxie smiled. "Kiersten sure is beautiful. I bet she'll be breaking a lot of hearts when she's a teenager."

Josiah's eyes widened. "Over my dead body. She's not dating while she's a teenager. I'm not ready for it."

I looked at him. "Honey, you'll be fine. Relax and take a deep breath."

Shane looked at his wife. "Jaxie! Summer isn't doing such a thing yet!"

Jaxie rolled her eyes. "Jesus, guys. You are so overprotective..."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You're not a dad, Jaxie. How would you know?"

Jaxie rolled her eyes. "I'm a mother.I think I know, Josh."

I looked at them. "Guys, I got a 2 day old baby. She has little ears." I smiled at my daughter. "She's so peaceful."

The front door was knocked on.

I was confused. "Everyone's here...Who's at the door?" I got up slowly and walked to the door and then groaned. "Claire? What the hell are you doing here?" I crossed my arms.

Claire looked at him. "I want you back. I mean I need you back.."

Josiah glared at her. "I'm not making the same mistake again."

Claire sighed. "But, I need you. People hate me. I still love you, well I'm crazy about you. I mean you're a player that's expected."

Josiah rolled his eyes. "Well, I was before, but now I've changed because a beautiful and gorgeous girl came into my life and changed me."

I looked at her. "He has more responsibilities now. We have our daughter and we are planning a wedding. You are definitely not on his thinking about list. I'm sure he doesn't even like you anymore. I know I hate you. You ruined my life, stealing my boyfriend from me back then. Now, I'm happy to be engaged and have our little family, me, Siah and our daughter, Kiersten."

Claire's eyes widened. "No, you're joking."

My eyes were filled with tears of happiness. "Awwww..."

Josiah smiled at me as he grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. "I haven't done that since Kiers came into the world."

I smiled and kissed him back just as passionately. "Awww, me too. And, thank you."

Josiah smiled. "You're welcome, baby girl." He turned to Claire, who was now on the porch. "I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry. Now, I'm not the guy you met all of those months ago. I've changed. I've changed my ways for my daughter. I'm not letting her date anyone who was like me."

Claire laughed. "Well, I hope she ends up like her mother then. Pregnant at 17, and then she'll look fat for the rest of her life..."

I was so angry I pushed Claire. "Shut the hell up you stupid bitch!"

Claire laughed. "Oh come on, you can do better than that if you think you're tougher than me."

My ears were steaming. I was so angry. "Just because I got pregnant doesn't fucking mean my daughter will! If she doesn't, I'll sure make sure she doesn't turn into a bitch like you!"

Zack sighed. "That's it! I'm calling for a restraining order!"

I groaned as I pushed her. "You don't want to know how much I hate you."

Claire pushed me back. "Oh, I know that bitch!"

I glared at her as I fell down. "Oh, you bitch! You're so lucky I wasn't pregnant still or had my daughter in my arms!" I groaned as I got up.

Claire looked at Josiah. "I want to kill you!"

Josiah nodded. "Nobody's stopping you from going for it!

Maya's eyes widened when she heard that. "Josiah Martin!"

Josiah groaned as he ran inside with Kiersten in his arms. "Dad! Call the cops!" He handed Kiersten to his mother. "Bring her upstairs, Mom."

Maya nodded as she took her granddaughter from her son. "Okay." She walked upstairs with her while Zack called the cops.

I glared at Claire. "You can fucking enjoy jail. I wonder what an orange jumpsuit will look like on you..."

Claire crossed her arms. "Fabulous and besides, I'm totally not going to jail."

Josiah nodded. "Oh, yes, you are. You harmed Josie, me and our daughter." Josiah led me inside before he headed out to watch Claire. "You harmed my baby's mother. I'm going to make sure you stay in jail."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Oh please! You can't do this to me!"

Josiah laughed. "You think I can't? I can. Alex is a police officer. That's Josie's father and guess what, sweetheart? He saw you."

Claire looked at him. "That can't prove anything."

Zack laughed. "We have cameras. Got anything else to say?"

The police officers began pulling up and Alex walked outside. "My daughter is upstairs with my granddaughter."

Jacqueline, a police officer nodded. "Do you mind if I go talk to her? Was the baby harmed?"

Josiah shook his head. "No. I had her in my arms."

Jacqueline nodded as she walked inside and then up the stairs. "Josie, are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm not injuried or anything. I was just protecting my baby."

Jacqueline nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

I sighed. "A little bit over the past 5 months. She's either here to take Josiah away from me or think she's hotter given I just gave birth."

Jacqueline's eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry. It seems to me this girl is a massive stalker. She needs serious therapy about this."

I rocked my daughter. "I know..."

Jacqueline looked at me. "Anything else?"

I paused. "That's all I remember..."

Jacqueline nodded. "Okay thank you, Josie."

I nodded. "Thank you."

Jacqueline smiled. "You're welcome." She then walked out of the room and downstairs.

Zack looked at Jacqueline. "Thank you for coming officer. I didn't want her to hurt anyone else."

Jacqueline nodded. "I completely understand."

She walked downstairs holding Claire's shoulder and put her in the back seat of the police car and then drove off.

Josiah's room

Josiah walked into his room to find me holding Kiersten in the rocking chair. "Hey, beautiful."

I smiled. "Hi baby."

Josiah closed the door and walked over to her. "How's Kiersten?"

I smiled. "She had a long cry for 10 minutes, but she's now asleep."

Josiah smiled. "Awww. Josie, have I ever thanked you?"

I looked at him in confusion. "For what?" I said, rubbing Kiersten's back slowly.

Josiah smiled. "For coming back to my life, bringing our daughter into the world and for carrying our daughter. I'm so happy but I'm also upset that I had to miss the first few months of your pregnancy by dating that slut." He sighed. "From now on you'll be treated as a queen by me."

I smiled, blushing as tears came to my eyes. "Awww, thanks, baby." I laughed. "I hate being so emotional. I think it's worse when I was pregnant." I looked at Kiersten, who opened her eyes and yawned in her sleep.

Josiah smiled and kissed my head hugging me. "It's okay baby it's expected it's not your fault."

I smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

Josiah nodded. "Of course."

I got up slowly as I placed her into Josiah's arms. "I'll be right back." I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Josiah nodded and then kissed Kiersten's head looking down at her. "I love you baby girl. You look so beautiful just like your Momma." He smiled. "Please don't grow up so quickly for Daddy will you? You're also gonna be my baby girl. You're not dating when you're young and by the way if you date a bad boy no ifs, buts or ands about it and if he breaks your heart Daddy's gonna kill him and I don't care if I have to go to jail for it. All it matters to me is your happiness and your Momma's happiness. You girls are my world."

I smiled as I heard him as I walked out of the bathroom. "And, Mommy will bail Daddy out of jail..." I laughed as I layed down on Josiah's bed. "I know we have family over, I'm taking a nap. We'll be up every 2 to 4 hours with her. I'm sleeping when she's asleep."

I nodded as I fell asleep.

Josiah placed Kiersten in her bassinet and then headed downstairs.

Maya looked at her son. "Where's Josie?"

Josiah smiled. "She's getting a nap in."

Maya nodded. "Okay what about you? Are you tired too?"

Josiah nodded. "Yeah. I just wanted to let you all know we were gonna sleep."

Kayden nodded. "We completely understand dude. You have a 2 day old baby."

I walked upstairs and into my room, I shut the door softly and then got into my bed, cuddling me as I was asleep.

Josiah nodded. "Yeah. I just wanted to let you all know we were gonna sleep."

Kayden nodded. "We completely understand dude. You have a 2 day old baby."

Josiah walked upstairs and into his room, shut the door softly and then got into his bed, cuddling me as I was asleep.

I opened my eyes. "Are you tired too?"

Josiah nodded. "Yeah. We have a long night ahead of us."

I smiled. "Yeah we do but I won't change this for anything."

Josiah kissed my head. "I love you."

I sighed. "Do you think she's prettier than me? I mean, I'm fat, still have a lot of weight on me from being pregnant..." I sniffed softly.

Josiah looked at me. "Are you kidding me? You're way more prettier and gorgeously beautiful than her. You're not fat. You had a baby and besides you're way more hotter and sexier than that girl will ever be."

I smiled. "Really?"

Josiah nodded his head. "Yes and if you saw yourself the way I see you you'll know why I want you so desperately."

I laughed. "Well, we got six weeks before we can have alone time. Plus, I think I'll be too tired to do anything."

Josiah nodded. "Okay."

Later that night, 11:00pm

Kiersten began crying.

I opened my eyes and sat up getting out of bed. "I'm so tired." I walked over to Kiersten's crib and picked her up. "What's wrong sweet girl? Are you hungry?"

Kiersten cried louder.

I sighed as I rocked her. "Siah?" I began shaking his shoulder.

Josiah opened his eyes and sat up. "I'm up. What's going on baby?"

I sighed. "Wow, you're a deep sleeper. You can't hear Kiers crying?" I said, with a snap in my voice as I rocked our crying daughter. I sat down on the rocking chair. "I have to feed her. Can you hold her so I can undo my shirt?"

Josiah nodded. "Yeah." He took Kiersten and started rocking her.

I began undoing my shirt. "She's began clungerfeeding. Ugh. I need my milk to come in already." I took her gently and began feeding her.

Josiah nodded. "Okay do you need anything? I mean do you want anything to eat or drink?"

I sighed. "Water sounds good right now."

Josiah nodded as he then got out of bed and walked out of our room and then downstairs to the kitchen to get water for me. Once coming back upstairs and then he handed me the water bottle. "Here. Anything else?"

I shook my head as I rubbed our daughter's back. "I'm okay. Thanks."

Kiersten finally finished eating, she looked up at me, smiling.

I smiled back at her. "Hi sweet girl."

Kiersten smiled as she passed gas, feeling better. I laughed. "Oh, Daddy is gonna have his first really dirty diaper."

Josiah sighed. "I was prepared for this." He took Kiersten from me and layed her down on the changing table and began changing her. "She's definitely my daughter."

I started laughing. "Oh my God."

Josiah picked up Kiersten and began rocking her. "How are you feeling, babe?"

I chuckled. "So sore."

Josiah sighed deeply. "I'm sorry."

I smiled. "It was so worth it. I got such a beauty out of it."

Josiah smiled. "Just like you."

I blushed. "Awww, thank you, Siah."

Josiah smiled. "I'm telling the truth babe."

I smiled. "I know. You are such a good daddy to her. I was a bit worried..."

Josiah looked at me. "Why?"

I sighed. "I was worried that you were going to leave..."

Josiah sighed deeply looking at me. "Josie I will never leave you ever again I promise I feel terrible about the way I treated you in the past but now I'm looking forward to our future. I won't leave you and our baby. If only I could change about what happened before but I can't. But I can make up for it now and in the future."

I nodded. "I know you can't change the past. I was just scared about everything. I'm not saying I regret her because now that I have her, I can't imagine my life without her. She brought us together. She was definitely unplanned. We were always getting back together or breaking up. I thought I was going to be a single mother to be honest..."

Josiah placed Kiersten in her crib before walking up to me, bending down in front of me. "Josephine, I'm not letting you be a single mother. You will never be a single mother not over my dead body. I'm dead serious. You are my everything, my best friend, my queen and you are going to be my wife. I didn't put that ring on your finger because I wanted to fuck with you. I asked you to marry me because I realized how much I love you, how much I care about you and our daughter. You and Kiersten are my world. You deserve the world and I'm going to give the world. I'm not leaving you. I want you and our baby girl to be with me for the rest of my life."

I was crying throughout his speech. "Awww I love you too." I smiled at him. "Thank you for everything we're really lucky to have you."

Josiah smiled as he wiped my tears and leaned in and kissed me passionately. "No, I'm really lucky to have you. I'm happy you had the baby."

I smiled and kissed him back just as passionately. "Thanks."

Josiah yawned. "God, I'm tired."

I yawned too. "Me too..." I groaned as I tried to stand up. "Help me up?"

Josiah nodded as he took her hand and helped her up. "Of course."

I got into his bed. "I remember the night Kiers was conceived."

Josiah smiled. "Me too. My parents and siblings went on a small trip somewhere and you came over to spend the weekend with me."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Six weeks later, Friday. September 28th, 2035

Josephine's P.O.V.

It's now 6 weeks after I gave birth to Kiersten. I'm healing okay. We are heading to Kiersten's 6 week check up and my doctor's appointment.

Siah and I are starting college in 2 weeks.

We are doing online classes now. I picked up Kiersten after changing her. "Hopefully you can start sleeping 5 hours in a row, sweet girl because Mommy is tired."

Kiersten smiled at her mother.

Josiah walked into his room. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

We headed off to the doctor's office. After Kiersten's check up, my doctor wanted to see me.

She smiled. "Kiersten is doing well?"

Josiah nodded. "Yeah, she's perfect."

She smiled. "How are you doing, Josie?"

I smiled. "I'm fine I'm healing okay."

Her doctor nodded. "I'm going to check everything, okay?"

After getting checked down there, her doctor smiled. "You look good. You can go back to phycial activities. I'd be really careful at first. You just had the baby six weeks ago so I'd be really careful..."

I nodded.

Josiah looked at her. "So, she's cleared to have sex then?"

I blushed. "Siah..."

My doctor laughed. "Yes, she is. But, I'm sure you two don't want another baby, right?"

I shook my head. "Oh God, no. I'm not ready for that again. I want to start birth control."

My doctor nodded. "Okay. We'll talk about which one is the best one for you."

I nodded. "Okay."

Josiah looked at me. "We're just busy with Kiersten. I definitely don't want another baby right now."

I nodded. "Me either…"

After getting my first birth control shot, we headed home. I was just happy I wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant for a long while. Kiersten is the only baby I need right now.

Later that night, I sat on my and Josiah's bed.

I never expected to be a mother at seventeen. I thought I'd be a normal teenager, but now I have to think about my daughter and her future. Josiah and I are together stronger than ever. I thought I'd be a single mother. But he has shown me that he's going to be there for our daughter and me. I'm grateful to have him in our lives. I can't picture my life without Josiah. We may have had a hard beginning, but now we are going to be together forever. We are going to be planning a wedding for next year when we turn eighteen. Yes, I'm young, but I had to grow up faster than anyone my age. I hope I can give my little girl everything her little heart desires.

Here's to a bright future with my sweet baby girl and my fiancé.

Peace ya'll.


	8. Harleigh

My Life Is Forever Changed

Episode 8: "Harleigh"

AN: Harleigh is Everleigh's twin sister. Harleigh & Everleigh are now 19. The year is 2036. They turned 19 in April, it's now November 2036.

Monday, November 24, 2036

Harleigh's P.O.V.

"Hey! I'm Harleigh. I'm nineteen years old. I'm the fourth oldest child of my parents, Cody and Bailey Martin. I have a twin sister, Everleigh. We were born on April 18th 2017. She and I have always been super close. Our relationship changed when she had my niece, Bayleigh, but I realized how much she had to give up to raise my niece: College, hanging with friends, staying out all night and being a normal teenager. She's now engaged to Cole. They are getting married this coming summer. I've had my single life for a year, but now my life has taken a huge turn because like my sister did 2 years ago, I became pregnant with my ex boyfriend's baby. Yep, you heard it right. One night of hate sex without protection, I became pregnant with our daughter, Hannah Bailee Brooks. My ex boyfriend's name is Zeke. He's 21. We're still broken up. I've felt the hurt, fear, scared and very unsure about everything and emotions throughout this pregnancy. I'm now 30 weeks pregnant. I'm seven months pregnant. I have ten more weeks until my due date, if I go forty weeks, I doubt it though. I'm due in February. It's been real rough dealing with this myself, I hope Zeke can realize he has a daughter coming soon.

I walked into my apartment, sighing deeply after a hard day of work, but my doctor told me I should quit my job soon and I'm not looking forward to doing that since Zeke and I aren't on the best terms. I decided to call him. Of course, I was expecting this to go two ways: either he shows up for me or says for me to leave him alone.

The phone rang 4 times before he answered the phone.

"Hey, Harleigh. What's up? Are you okay?"

I breathed deeply. "Health wise, I'm okay. But, my doctor wants me to quit my job because I'm getting close to being eight months pregnant...and…" I sniffed slightly. "...I...I don't know what to do. I know you probably won't help me, but…" I knew I felt a tear fall down my face.

Zeke could tell she wasn't taking that news very well. He felt like he hurt her by leaving her to deal with the pregnancy herself. He knew about the pregnancy, but never thought he should step up for her. But, now, he realized she needs him to be there for her. They aren't on the best terms, but he knows her health and the baby's health is what he's thinking about. They've been broken up the whole pregnancy, but now he is starting to regret not being there for her. He knew this could be his chance to step up for her and his daughter.

"Harleigh, I'll be right over…"

I nodded my head. "Okay."

Zeke knocked on the front door, and I got up and opened the front door. "Hey."

Harleigh gave a small smile. "Thanks for coming."

Zeke nodded. "You're welcome. What's up? I could tell something was wrong in your voice..."

Harleigh closed the door and breathed deeply. "I'm so lost on what I'm going to do. My doctor thinks I should quit my job after I hit my 32 week...That's two weeks away. We don't have time for me to end up quiting. I'd have 8 more weeks until she comes, if I go forty weeks..." She teared up.

Zeke nodded. "Oh." He looked at her. "How are you really doing?"

Harleigh sighed. "Terrible. I haven't seen or spoken to my parents in months. I think they hated me for following my sister's footsteps. I kinda understand where they're coming from because I was at Yale, but they kicked me out...I guess they wanted me to do things different from Eve."

Zeke sighed. "Oh my God. Do your parents prefer perfection from all of you? No kid is that perfect. Believe me."

Zeke's eyes went wide. "What the actual fuck? That was hursh of them to kick their own daughter!" He grabbed her hand. "I'm going over there and telling them off!" He opened the door, Harleigh shook her head.

"I...I can't!" She sniffed. "They told me, or more like my dad, said, "Don't come back..."

Zeke glared. "What an asshole! I feel like going up to him and punching him on his face!"

Harleigh sniffed. "Zeke..."

Zeke shook his head. "Nope. I'm not having you all stressed out because of his selflessness! You ARE HIS DAUGHTER! He shouldn't have done that to you." He looked at her. "You may be my ex girlfriend, but you are my daughter's mother...I care about you. I know I've been real shitty to you, but you need me."

Harleigh nodded. "Yeah, he needs to get his head out of his ass! Oh God, for the first time in my life I actually hate him!"

Zeke grabbed her hand. "I'm going over there, and you're coming with me!" He slowly walked her to his car and helped her inside.

They drove over to Cody and Bailey's.

Harleigh took a deep breath as she and Zeke knocked on the door.

Ava opened the door and hugged her sister tightly and began crying. "Harleigh! I missed you so much!" She sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

Harleigh hugged her sister back. "I've missed you too, Ava!"

Ava pulled away and saw her sister's belly. "You kept the baby?"

Harleigh nodded. "Yeah. It's a girl."

Ava nodded. "What's her name?"

Harleigh smiled softly. "Hannah."

Cody saw Harleigh at the door and walked over. "Harleigh? What are you doing here?"

Harleigh just stared at him. "This was a bad idea..." She breathed deeply.

Zeke shook his head. "You're staying. I have a few words I need to say..." He glared at Cody.

Cody crossed his arms. "And, what was that?"

Zeke glared at him. "How can you kick out your own daughter? She came to you to help her out with her pregnancy. You decide you didn't want nothing to do with her? What the hell is wrong with you?! Huh?! Who can wake up everyday and know their daughter is out there, pregnant and needs her family to help her?! Yes, she got pregnant and was kicked out of Yale, but that gives YOU NO RIGHT TO KICK HER OUT AND IGNORE HER! She needed you, and guess what you did? You said, "Fuck off and don't come back!"

Bailey walked over hearing what Zeke said. "Oh my God!" She glared at her husband. "Get your fucking head out of your ass Cody!"

Harleigh looked at her mother. "Mom?" She teared up slightly.

Bailey looked at her daughter. "Yes, sweetie?"

Harleigh crossed her arms over her belly. "How could you let Dad kick me out?" She said, as tears began falling down her face.

Bailey sighed. "I'm sorry honey. I'm sorry I agreed with your father. I should have supported you." She walked over to hug her daughter. "I'm very sorry, baby girl."

Harleigh wiped her eyes. "You have no idea how hard this has been for me! Not at all! I had to deal with a pregnancy without my mother..." She glared at her father. "Are you going say something to me?!"

Ava glared at her father. "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID SHE LEFT ON HER OWN FUCKING TERMS!" She yelled.

Harleigh glared at her father. "Do you know what such an asshole you are?"

Cody glared at her. "How dare you say that I'm an asshole, Harleigh Nicole! You were the one who ruined your chances of going to college at Yale! You didn't learn NOTHING from Rayne or Everleigh! You just decided to have sex with Zeke!" He yelled back.

Harleigh began crying. "At least Zeke is stepping up for our DAUGHTER even if we're not together! Yes, I got pregnant, BUT YOU THINK I WANTED TO GET PREGNANT? NO! I DIDN'T WANT TO, BUT I DECIDED TO GROW THE HELL UP AND DO WHAT I THINK IS BEST FOR MY LITTLE GIRL!"

Ava glared at her father. "You are a fucking lair! I thought she left and didn't want to come home! Instead, she WASN'T EVEN WELCOMED! How dare you kick my sister out while Rayne and Evie weren't! What's the difference between the three?!"

Bailey glared at Cody feeling so angry and fed up. "I'm seriously sick and tired of your damn attitude. Either get therapy or I swear I'll DIVORCE you and take my kids with me the far away from you the better so that you don't have to ruin their lives!" She frowned. "You're not the man I've FUCKING married! Forget them not learning anything YOU'RE the one who didn't learn NOTHING!"

Cody's eyes went wide. "You want a divorce?! Fine, Bailey. You're not taking our kids away from me!" He said, crossing his arms. "What hasn't I learned? Huh?"

Harleigh sighed. "You get all pissed and get all full of YOURSELF not THINKING ABOUT YOUR KIDS!" She said, looking at her belly. "If you don't want to see me ANYMORE, you get out! I'm done living on my own when I need my mother!"

Cody groaned. "Fine. I'll leave." He went upstairs and packed his stuff and walked out of the house.

Harleigh looked at Zeke. "I don't think I would've came here without you. Thank you, Zeke." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zeke smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome, Harls. it was all you."

Harleigh kissed his cheek. "Hannah is lucky to have you."

Zeke smiled. "I'm the lucky one."

Ava chuckled. "Aren't you two not together?"

Harleigh nodded. "Well, yeah. But, he's my baby's father, Avalanna."

Ava laughed. "Yeah." She smiled at her sister and Zeke. "Thanks guys."

Harleigh looked at Zeke. "I better go pack my stuff up and move back here..."

2 hours later, Harleigh sighed. "I wish I could help..." She rubbed her belly.

Zeke sighed. "Harls, you're pregnant, you're 're carrying our baby."

Harleigh frowned. "That's not what I'm talking about, Z."

Zeke kissed her head. "You're pregnant. You can't carry heavy things now. It's in the books..."

Harleigh teared up. "You've...You read them?"

Zeke nodded. "Yes I have."

Harleigh wiped her eyes. "I thought you hated me..."

Zeke shook his head. "I never did hate you, Harls. We may have been broken up for a long time, but I never ever hated you."

Harleigh looked at him. "Really?"

Zeke nodded his head, as he took her hands. "We made mistakes that caused our breakup, but I never will regret sleeping with you and creating..." He placed a hand on her belly. "...such a beautiful baby. I know I said I never want to see you again, but that night made me miss you more than I ever could imagine. It's been real hard not fully being there..."

Harleigh's eyes were filled with tears when she heard that. "Really?"

Zeke nodded. "Yeah...I really regret not being there for you for the longest time when you needed me." He got on one knee. "Forgive me, Harls. I want to be there for our daughter and you..."

Harleigh nodded her head. "Of course."

Zeke got off his knee and rubbed her belly. "Hey, baby girl. I love you already. Daddy will protect you until my last breath." He smiled.

Harleigh smiled through her tears. "Awwww, you're gonna be the best Daddy ever to her."

Zeke smiled. "I promise I won't be a dick to her. She can do whatever she wants as long as she's careful, responsible with her actions and isn't staying out past her cerfew without letting us know."

Harleigh smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks."

Tristian rolled his eyes. "You two can do that later. There's still a few more things in the truck."

Zeke laughed. "I'm coming." He leaned down and kissed her before heading out to grab the last 3 things.

Harleigh laughed and looked at her brother. "So, bro, what's up with you?"

Tristian laughed. "Nothing much. How's the baby doing?"

Harleigh smiled. "She's a kicking machine..."

Tristian looked at her. "Really?"

Harleigh nodded. "Yep." She said, as she felt her kick. "Here. Feel."

Tristian felt her kick. "Woah. That feels so weird."

Harleigh nodded. "Yeah."

Tristian sighed. "Have you spoken to Eve?"

Harleigh nodded. "Yeah. She is pissed off at Dad too..." She said, as she headed to the bathroom.

Ava nodded. "Hell we're all pissed at him!"

Tristian nodded. "Amen sister."

Ava nodded. "Totally." She smiled. "Anything else going on?"

Tristian shrugged. "With me? Nothing. Besides being pissed as fuck off at you know who..."

Harleigh groaned as she breathed deeply, walking out of the bathroom. "Where's Zeke?" She held onto the counter in intense pain.

Tristian laughs. "He's out grabbing the last few things."

Harleigh glared at him. "Dude, this isn't a laughing matter. Go get him. Now!" She groaned as she felt a strong contraction.

Tristian sighed running to get Zeke. "Geez pregnant women are scary!"

Zeke looked at him. "Hey. You here to grab something?"

Tristian shook his head. "No, Harleigh is in labor."

Zeke's eyes went wide. "Now?" He ran into the house and ran over to Harleigh. "Did your water break?"

Harleigh shook her head. "No...I'm just..." She groaned as she felt a contraction. "...having contractions..."

Zeke sighed. "Okay, let's go to the hospital." He grabbed her bag and her hand before leading her to the car, helped her inside and then started driving to the hospital.

Harleigh groaned. "It's too early..." She began crying. "...She's not supposed to come until freaking February!"

Zeke shook his head. "I don't know maybe they'll stop your contractions or something?"

Harleigh breathed deeply. "I hope so..." She squeezed his hand.

Once at the hospital, they rushed into the emergency room and then were rushed up to the maternity floor.

Her doctor walked inside. "Are you still contracting, Harleigh?"

Harleigh nodded. "Yeah..."

The doctor nodded. "Okay, let's get you checked out and see what's going on…"

4 weeks later, December 22nd, 2036, Cody and Bailey's

Harleigh's P.O.V.

After the scare, I was put on bed rest, and I hated every part of it. It was hell. I never thought four weeks felt like a lifetime. We had to cancel my baby shower. I felt so depressed. We have absolutely nothing for Hannah. I feel like I'm failing as her mother. We need things before she comes. It was too late to get things because that day changed my life. Forever. Thank goodness I had hospital bags packed, but we had no nursery set up for her. I'm only 34 weeks.

End of P.O.V.

Harleigh was put on bed rest for 4 weeks.

After getting out of the shower, she felt something she never felt before.

She walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed her phone and called Zeke. "My water broke. Get over here..."

Zeke nodded. "I'm coming."

Harleigh groaned. "Okay..." She grabbed her hospital bags and walked downstairs slowly. "You ready to come, baby girl?"

Hannah kicked excitedly.

Harleigh nodded. "Ugh..." She walked outside to Zeke's car. After helping her in his car and throwing the bags in the back seat, he drove off to the hospital.

Harleigh texted her mother. "Going to the hospital. Hannah is coming early..."

Meanwhile, Bailey opened her phone and looked at Cody. "I gotta go. Harleigh is going to the hospital and it's a two hour drive back. I'm glad you're getting help..." She grabbed her bag.

Cody nodded. "Thanks, Bails…"

Two hours later, Massachusetts General Hospital

Harleigh's P.O.V.

Here we go. Time to have a baby. We weren't prepared. The only thing I had prepared was her hospital bag and car seat. Nothing else. I felt like I'm failing. My heart just felt like I am going to be a terrible mother. It was too early. I'm only 34 weeks. But ready or not, here she comes.

End of P.O.V.

Harleigh groaned and moaned in pain as another contraction hit her. "Owww!" She screamed.

Zeke looked at her as he let her squeeze his hand. "Breathe, baby. Breathe."

Harleigh nodded as she breathed deeply, moaning softly.

Zeke sighed deeply as he kissed her head. "You should be about a 4 now..."

Harleigh nodded as sweat was falling down her forehead. "Almost time for the epidural. I need it!"

Zeke nodded. "Of course."

Her doctor walked into the room. "Let's check you." She began to check her. "Oh my! You dialled fast. You're at a ten now." She sighed. "You need to do this without any medicine..."

Harleigh looked at Zeke with a scared look on her face. "I don't think I can do this!"

Zeke rubbed her hand. "I don't think you have a choice, babe. You can do this. I know you can."

Harleigh sighed and nodded. "Okay." She started pushing. "I'm not going through this again!"

Her doctor nodded. "That's great, Harleigh. Baby's head is right there." She looked at Zeke. "Do you want to feel?"

Zeke nodded. "Sure. I'm sure it will help her." He walked over and felt his daughter's head. "She's right there, babe. You're so close."

Harleigh nodded as she gave a hard push and screamed. "Oh my God!"

Zeke sighed. "I'm sorry, baby." He said, kissing her head.

Her doctor nodded. "One more big push for me. Her head is out."

Harleigh nodded as she pushed again. "Owww! Oh my God!"

Her doctor smiled. "Here she is!"

Hannah began crying.

The nurse smiled. "What's her name?"

Harleigh smiled tiredly. "Hannah Bailee."

The nurse smiled. "Hi, Hannah."

Hannah Bailee Mathews- 12\23/36- weighing 5 pounds, 6 ounces and 15 inches long.

A few minutes later, Harleigh's Recovery Room

Zeke smiled. "Welcome to the world, baby girl." He turned to Harleigh. "She looks beautiful just like you. Thanks for doing this."

Harleigh nodded. "We're not having anymore kids for a long time!"

Zeke nodded. "I agree."

Harleigh rocked Hannah as her mother walked into the recovery room.

"I missed it?" Bailey said, closing the door.

Harleigh nodded. "Yeah but meet your granddaughter Hannah."

Bailey walked over to her daughter and granddaughter. "Oh my! She looks just like Zeke!" She smiled. "She's your twin!"

Zeke chuckled. "Thank you, but I think she looks like Harleigh."

Harleigh laughed. "She's actually your twin."

Zeke looked at his daughter. "I see it now..."

Bailey smiled. "She's beautiful."

Harleigh looked at her mother. "Where were you?"

Bailey sighed. "I went to see your dad..."

Harleigh frowned. "Why? Aren't you getting divorced?"

Bailey sighed. "Well, I'm not sure yet..."

Harleigh rolled her eyes. "Mom! He disowned me!"

Bailey sighed. "I'm not taking sides, sweetie."

Harleigh rolled her eyes. "Yes! Yes, you are."

Bailey sighed. "Harleigh...He's my husband…"

Harleigh rolled her eyes. "Yeah? I'm your daughter! Screw Dad. I need you right now."

Bailey breathed deeply. "Harleigh…"

Harleigh shook her head. "Please go, Mom…"

Bailey nodded as she left without saying a word.

Two days later, December 25, 2036, Zeke's place

Harleigh's P.O.V.

Two days after I gave birth to Hannah, Zeke and I brought her home for the first time. I was still stressing about not having everything ready for my daughter.

End of P.O.V.

Harleigh sighed as she walked into the house. "Happy to be home..."

Everleigh walked downstairs. "Hey sissy. Rayne and I have a surprise for you upstairs..."

Harleigh smiled. "Okay, what is it?"

Everleigh laughed. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

Harleigh shook her head. "I suppose not."

Everleigh smiled as they reached Hannah's nursery door.

Harleigh frowned. "Why are we here? Her room isn't..." Jake opened the door, laughing. "What was that?"

Harleigh's eyes went wide. Her daughter's nursery was all finished. "But...but how did you..." She was cut off.

Rayne chuckled. "While you were at the hospital, we finished it for you."

Harleigh smiled through her tears. "Thank you."

Isabella smiled. "We knew you didn't get to finish it or have a baby shower, so we're having one right now."

Harleigh's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Everleigh nodded. "Yep!" She hugged her sister. "You deserve it, sis. I know you've been so stressed for the whole eight months because of Dad being a dick so we're celebrating now..."

Harleigh smiled and hugged her sister back. "Thanks Ev."

Everleigh smiled. "What are sisters for?"

Rayne looked at Harleigh. "Was Mom there?"

Harleigh shook her head. "No. She was seeing her crazy husband..."

Rayne's eyes went wide. "I thought she'd leave him?"

Harleigh shrugged. "Yeah me too. But apparently she's been meeting him and everything."

Rayne's eyes went wide. "What the fuck? She's just as crazy as him for not picking her daughter over him..."

Harleigh shrugged. "I don't know."

Jaxie sighed. "Whatever. Let's get to celebrating ladies. I want to meet my cousin\niece."

Harleigh laughed. "Okay Jaxie."

Rayne smiled. "Plus, it's also Christmas so we have to celebrate that too..."

Zack knocked on the door.

Zeke opened the door with Hannah in his arms. "Hey Zack. Hey Maya."

Zack smiled. "Hey. We came to meet our newest great niece. You girls can't make boys for the life of you, huh?"

Rayne laughed. "Funny. We love you too, uncle Zack."

Maya elbowed her husband. "He's joking, aren't you, Zack?"

Zack nodded. "Totally."

Everleigh smiled. "Let's celebrate Hannah and Christmas now. I've been dying all morning."

Six weeks later, Thursday, January 27, 2037

Harleigh's P.O.V.

Six weeks after I gave birth to Hannah, Zayne and I have finally had a schedule down with our daughter. I decided to take off school until late January when I had Hannah. I'm enrolling in Boston Continuity College until I can afford a four year college. It's hard to afford college with a newborn. I haven't spoken to my parents for six weeks. Yes, it's difficult going through this without them, but I'm glad to have my sisters, Zayne and his parents here with me. I'd be so lost without them.

End of P.O.V.

Harleigh is now starting college. This is not what she pictured, but she wouldn't change any of it for the world. After dropping Hannah off with Zayne's mom, Harleigh headed to her first day of classes. After sitting in her seat, Quinn, 19, looked at her.

"Hey, you must be new. I'm Quinn."

Harleigh nodded. "Hey, I'm Harleigh. Nice to meet you."

Quinn smiled. "Do you want to hang out after class?"

Harleigh sighed. "I'd love to, but I have a baby I need to care for…"

Quinn frowned. "Oh, really?"

Harleigh nodded. "Yeah. I'm not wanting to hang with friends now. I have a baby who needs me to be the best mom so getting a college degree is the first step…"

Quinn nodded her head. "I get it, girl. Maybe another time?"

Harleigh nodded her head. "Sure."

After giving each other their numbers, the teacher walked into the room.

After the school day, someone smiled. "Today is my birthday, I'm having a party."

The girl smiled. "Can you come?"

Harleigh sighed as she shook her head. "No, I have a baby…"

The girl sighed. "Oh…"

Harleigh sighed deeply.

Later that day, Harleigh sighed as she sat on her bed, with Hannah in her arms.

"So I realized how hard it is being a college student and a mother at nineteen. It's a struggle knowing people my age get to live the whole college thing and dream, while I can't. I have my daughter. She needs me. I am still very upset with my parents. I haven't spoken to them since Hannah's birth. It's hard knowing I was disowned and not welcome to see them or my younger siblings. It still hurts that my mother picked my dad over me. I know for a fact my daughter is MY world. I'd do anything for her and SHE will be the first one I pick over anyone. Even Zeke. He has been the best dad ever to our daughter. We are currently together. I hope since we have Hannah, we will stay together, but I know I can't see the future. I know I will give my little girl everything she deserves. I don't want to sit here and say, 'It's been rainbows and butterflies' when I'd be lying. It's been difficult. Please be careful when having sex. Unless you want to be a mother at a young age."

Peace ya'll…


End file.
